Sonic Avengers
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: A rewrite of the Avengers Movie using the Sonic universe and characters. The picture is Captain Sonic and you can look for the others on my deviantArt account.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

After Many years of fighting the evil tyrant Dr. Robotnik, Sonic the Hedgehog and his group of Freedom Fighters finally prevailed. Although many were lost in the final battle, and the Eggman himself escaped, the war was won. The mobians called that day "The Great Victory". Mobians around the world celebrated the Doctor's downfall and were finally able to rebuild their lost homes.

It has been ten years since "The Great Victory." In that time the Freedom Fighters went their separate ways. Knuckles and the Chaotix returned to the floating island to live in peace and guard the Master Emerald. Shadow retired from GUN and also went to the floating island in order to live alone in peace. Rouge stayed with GUN and became their top agent. Tails focused more on his inventions. He eventually started his own company, made a fortune and began dating Cream. As for Sonic, he traveled the world helping those he could. But he eventually disappeared since the world no longer need him as a hero… or did it?


	2. Chapter 1

Mobius, a beautiful planet home to both mobians and humans. It has been the setting for many stories and is the resting places of the most powerful objects in the universe: the Chaos Emeralds and their controller the Master Emerald. Many battles have been fought to control these objects, but they had mostly been between the inhabitants of Mobius. But in another solar system, an alien race called the Vulgoons have set their sights on the Master Emerald.

In a secret base, a military conference was being held. It was dark room; the only light was a green glow coming from a holograph of the Master Emerald in the middle of the table.

"The Masster Emerald " came a voice from the head of the table that spoke with a slight hiss on the 'S'. All that could be seen of the speaker was a vague outline. "With itss power, we'll be able to rule the galaxssy."

"Our ally knowss the world on which the emerald resides. With the technology we gave him, he will be able to prepare a way for our armies." The figure gestured to another at the table. This other one appears to have a gauntlet with strange markings on his hand. "The inhabitants of this Mobiuss won't know what hit them."

Knuckles stood at the edge of the island, looking at the land below him. He had grown taller in the ten years since "The Great Victory," but his body still bore reminders of the hardships from the war. He had a scar on his right shoulder and an eye patch over his left eye. It pained Knuckles that it had been ten years since he had left for the island. Ten years since he had seen any of the others, but he knew it was for the best. It was his duty to protect the floating island and its inhabitants, and without Eggman to threaten it, he had to stay where he was. But still…

A sudden blaring noise broke through his thoughts. It was the alarm to the Master Emerald chamber! Knuckles quickly headed in its direction.

When he arrived at the entrance to the emerald chamber, he discovered many of the citizens of the floating island making their way to the air field. It was standard procedure for the citizens to go to the airfield in case they needed to evacuate, but it was a sign that something serious was happening. Knuckles quickened his pace. He entered the Master Emerald chamber. The Master Emerald was pulsing rapidly.

"What's happening?!" Knuckles demanded.

"The emerald is releasing high energy bursts and we have been unable to find the cause" Vector the Crocodile answered from the computer controls.

"Have you tried to stop it?" Knuckles asked as he looked at the monitors.

"It's an energy source," Vector explained. "Anything we turn off it turns back on."

Knuckles cursed. "What about Shadow? I thought he was monitoring the emerald tonight?"

"The Hawk?" Vector said with a smirk. "Where do you think? In his nest."

Knuckles looked up and there he was. Shadow was perched on a rock shelf high on the wall observing the whole situation. Knuckles motioned for him to come down. Ever since Shadow had come to live on the floating island, he had spent most of his time up in the mountain or other high places observing life which had earned him the nickname "Shadow Hawk." Shadow was soon next to Knuckles.

"Have you noticed anything that could explain what's happening?" Knuckles asked.

"Charmy hasn't messed with the computers lately and I'm senescing nothing unusual with the emerald's energy, "Shadow answered. "Whatever's happening, it's not being caused from here."

" 'from here'? You think something or someone else is messing with the Master Emerald."

"Well the Master Emerald is a huge source of power," Shadow turned to Knuckles. "It could easily have attracted someone's unwanted attention."

Knuckles grimaced and turned back to the emerald. He knew all too well that the Master Emerald was attractive to the wrong people. He had hoped that everyone had given up all this time, especially since there has been no sign of Robotnik. The Master Emerald flared brightly suddenly. Everyone in the chamber had to turn and cover their eyes.

When the light faded, there was someone else in the chamber. Someone Knuckles had hoped he would never see again. The Eggman himself…

Dr. Robotnik.


	3. Chapter 2

There was a stunned silence. Robotnik had changed since he was last seen. He wasn't as round and his mustache had grey in it. His normal red jacket had been replaced by one of dark green with a black cape. But the strangest thing was the glove on his right. It was made of dark metal and covered in strange glowing blue symbols. Robotnik straightened up and looked around the chamber.

"Eggman, your surrounded," Shadow said breaking the silence. "Just put the gauntlet down and surrender."

Robotnik looked down at his right hand, smirked, and pointed at Shadow. The gauntlet glowed brightly and an energy beam shot at Shadow. Shadow was too surprised to dodge; the beam hit him in the chest and threw him against the wall. Robotnik aimed the next one at Knuckles, but he managed to dive out of the way. Vector fell to the ground as the computer in front him exploded. A ninja star flew at Robotnik. It didn't do him any harm, but he turned to its source. Espio had just entered the room and had another star ready. Robotnik aimed his next blast at Espio who dodged and threw the star. It did no more damage than the other one. Robotnik shot at him and Espio was thrown back and knocked out. Knuckles began crawling his way to the Master Emerald. Shadow got up from the ground and began drawing his gun. But before he could, Robotnik grabbed him by the throat.

"You have worked well for me before," Robotnik said with an evil grin as Shadow struggled against his grip. "You shall do so again."

Robotnik Touched Shadow on the chest with his gloved hand. A flow of energy went from the gauntlet and into Shadow. Shadow's eyes changed from their normal red to a piercing blue and he hung limp. Robotnik let Shadow go. Shadow put his gun back and waited for instructions. Knuckle reached the Master Emerald as Robotnik turned to Espio. Knuckles used his connection with the Master Emerald to shrink it down and put it in a suitcase. Knuckles got up with the suitcase in hand.

"I still need that," Robotnik said to Knuckles. He straightened up with Espio and Shadow next to him, both with the same blue eyes.

"This doesn't have to escalate any further," Knuckles said. He slowly turned and faced Eggman. "Leave now and release the others before I have to hurt you."

"Now where would the fun be in that," said Robotnik with a grin. "For I am Dr. Robotnik and I have come back to claim what is rightfully mine."

Vector groaned and began to get up. Robotnik turned to Vector and touched him on the chest and Vector's eyes turned blue as well. Robotnik turned back to Knuckles.

"We don't want to start another quarrel with you," Knuckles said as he took a step back. "We don't need another war."

"And neither does an ant have a quarrel with a boot."

"Are you planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

"Free from what Eggman. You are the only thing that oppressed us."

"I will free you from the troubles of freedom. When I ruled, this planet was perfect. You and that rodent are the ones that brought conflict to the peace I brought. But I, being the forgiving ruler I am, will allow you a chance to correct your mistake." Robotnik extended a hand to Knuckles.

"You have gone senile if you believe I would join you so easily," Knuckles shouted at Robotnik. "You have caused too much pain and you betrayed me too often."

"Pity."

"Sir ignore him, he's trying to delay us," cut in Shadow. "The force of your arrival has made this cave unstable. He means to bury us."

"Like the pharaoh's of old," said Knuckles.

"He's right," Vector said from behind a computer. "The rocks walls are collapsing. It won't be long before everything comes down on top of us."

"Shadow, get the Master Emerald," Robotnik ordered. Shadow quickly removed his gun and shot Knuckles. Knuckles collapsed and Shadow retrieved the suit case. Robotnik left the chamber with the others following behind.

As soon as the others were gone, Knuckles let out a groan and removed the bullet proof vest he had been wearing. He had a big bruise and the area was sore, but it was better than being shot. Knuckles made his way to the computer controls and grabbed the radio.

"This is Guardian Knuckles. The Master Emerald has been stolen by Eggman. Vector, Espio, and Shadow have been compromised. Get everyone off the island now and if you see Eggman, contact me and try and get that emerald back!"

The air fields were in chaos as everyone made a dash for the planes. Already quakes could be felt as the island began to lose altitude. Charmy was at the air field doing his best to direct everyone to the planes. He saw a family stubble and drop their luggage. They began picking it up, but Charmy told them to leave it and directed them onto a plane. He looked around for any others he could help when he noticed Eggman and the others heading to another air field. He quickly pulled out his radio and told Knuckles where they were. He put the radio back on his belt. Charmy wanted to chase after the others and try and stop Eggman, but they were too far and he needed to get all these people out of here. With a sigh, he turned back to the crowd.

Knuckles, upon hearing from Charmy, immediately made his way to Eggman's position He arrived in time to see the guards and pilots on the ground and a jet take off. With a curse, Knuckles grabbed one of the pilots and boarded a helicopter. The ground gave a mighty shake as the pilot prepared to take off. The helicopter took to the air just as the island began to fall. Knuckles could only look on in anger as his home plummeted into the ocean and gave the order to pursue the jet.

Charmy was the last one to board the plane when the big quake hit. With a shout, he ordered the pilot to take off. He watched from the window as the ground disappeared from beneath them hoping that everyone had made it off.

Knuckles went to the storage trunk and grabbed a rocket launcher. He opened the side door and aimed at the jet as it came into range. He let it fly. The plane swerved to avoid the missile and turned on the 'copter and began firing. The 'copter tried to avoid the onslaught, but the helicopter blades got hit and it crashed on top of a cliff. Knuckles stumbled out of the wreckage coughing. He looked up in time to see the jet disappear from view.

"Eggman escaped with the emerald," Knuckles reported into the radio. "I have a man down. What's your situation Charmy?"

"All the planes managed to get off island before it fell," Charmy answered. "People are scared, but no one is seriously hurt."

"That's good."

"Knuckles…what do we do?"

(Pause)

"We call in GUN. I want everyone not working repair looking for the Master Emerald. This is a level 7 Charmy. As of now…We are at war."

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 3

Rouge sat on a wooden chair with her hands tied behind her. The chair sat in a dimly lit warehouse with three others surrounding her. She was dressed in a black evening gown with a pink heart on design covering her chest. Rouge grinned at her three captors. The one on the right smacked her across the cheek. She straitened and looked at the figure in the middle as he approached. He was a human, as were his thugs. He had bulge for a stomach and what little hair he had was grey.

"This is not how I wanted this evening to go," he said with regret in his voice.

"I know how you wanted this evening to go," Rouge answered. "Believe me, this is better."

"Who sent you? Was it Christen? Did he really think we needed him for our transportation?"

"I thought Ben handled all the exporting."

"Your outdated information betrays you. Ben is nothing more than a front. A rouse. Too bad. The famous Black Rouge turns out to be nothing more than a pretty face."

"You think I'm pretty?"

The human turned his back on Rouge and walked to a table full of tools.

"Tell Christen he's out. We have someone else to move all of Eggman's old robots. Although," he turned, holding one of the tools. "You may have to write it down."

He approached her as the thug on the right grabbed her and forced her mouth open…Suddenly the left thug's phone rang. He answered it and turned to his leader.

"It's for her," he said in obvious confusion.

The leader grabbed the phone. He was about to say something, but the person on the phone cut him off. Rouge could hear Charmy's voice on the phone, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. With a stunned look, the leader gave Rouge the phone who held it with her head and shoulder.

"Charmy, I'm working," Rouge said annoyed.

"Rouge, we need you to come in," Charmy answered.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything."

"I didn't," the leader cut in. "I didn't give anything."

Rouge just looked at him and went back to talking with Charmy.

"You can't pull me out."

"Rouge…Shadow's been compromised."

Rouge didn't say anything for several seconds.

"Let me put you on hold," she finally said. She gestured to the thug on the left to take the phone. When he reached for the phone, she kicked him making him stagger. She stood up with the chair and spun to wack him with it. He went down. Rouge than rolled with the chair to avoid the attack of the other thug. She jumped and slammed into him with the chair causing it to break and knocking him unconscious. With her hands free she quickly finished off the leader.

She picked up the phone and began walking away from the unconscious men.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

"We'll fill you in later. Right now, we need you to get the big guy."

"Charmy, you know Sonic wouldn't trust me about as far as he could throw me."

"No Knuckles has Sonic and I got Tails. You've got the big guy."

Rouge final understood what he meant.

"Oh boy."

Mighty the armadillo sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking a green valley in the middle of a thick forest. The scene was peaceful, but Mighty couldn't enjoy it. He missed his friends. He didn't know how long it had been since he had last seen everyone, but it's been years…

He had been on an adventure with the Chaotix to stop Eggman as usual who had stolen the Master Emerald. They had been battling one of Eggman's giant robots which was powered by the Master Emerald. He had attacked it…and it exploded. His body had been infused with energy from the emerald causing his body to change. He had grown larger… stronger… and his skin and turned green. He couldn't remember much but anger…so much anger. When he came to, he discovered that he had turned into a monster and had attacked his friends. Even Ray… timid, defenseless Ray.

He had left soon after that. He couldn't risk hurting anyone again. He had wondered the world trying to stay isolated; researching all he could for a way to reverse his condition, but to no anvil. And sometimes… he still lost control. He would get angry and someone would get hurt. He had to stay here…away from everyone…forever.

A rustling to his left forced him back to the present. He turned and saw Rouge approach him. Mighty got up and began backing up.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," Rouge said with a smile.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Mighty answered with a nervous look. "I assume I'm surrounded."

"No, just you and me."

"How did you find me?"

"GUN has always known where you were. We just kept our distance and even kept Eggman of your trail."

"I appreciate that, but what do you want."

"The Master Emerald has been stolen and we want your help getting it back. No one knows chaos energy like you."

"So you didn't come for the monster."

"Not that GUN told me."

"And GUN tells you everything huh? And what if I say no?"

"I'll try to persuade you."

"And if the other guy says no?"

"I don't think you'll risk an incident and hurting me. If you'll just…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Mighty yelled at her. Rouge pulled out a gun and pointed at Mighty as well as all the GUN soldiers that were hiding.

"Just you and me huh?"

Mighty just stood there looking at Rouge. Rouge waited a few moments than signaled for the others to stand down. She also lowered her gun.

"We had to be prepared," she said defensively.

"I understand and I just wanted to see what you'd do. I'll come with you, but of my own choice."

Knuckle stood looking at the screen as the figures on it discussed the threat Eggman presented. He hated that he had to make a deal with them, but it was the fastest way to gather everyone and find the Master Emerald.

"Do you really think Dr. Robotnik will start another war?" the central figure asked.

"No doubt," Knuckles replied. "His goal is to rule the world and I for one don't want to give up without a fight."

"Do you really think these people will be able to help?" asked a female figure. "They don't seem very stable."

"Look," Knuckles began. "These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but with the right push…I believe they'll be exactly what we need."

"War isn't won with sentiment," the central figure said.

"No," agreed Knuckles. "It's won by soldiers."

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 4

Paste your document here..

Deep in the forest was a gorge, and in that gorge a blue streak passed. It ran through a stone column that burst apart. The streak stopped to reveal a blue hedgehog. It was Sonic, the hero of Mobius. He looked at the column he destroyed and streaked towards another one, smashing that one too. He had been coming every day for the last five years to train. What he was training for, he wasn't quite sure…

In the months that followed Robotnik's defeat, he had traveled the world searching for the Eggman. Sonic wanted to make sure he faced the punishment for his crimes, but there had been no trace of him. Sonic did his best to help the world rebuild after all this time, but it didn't seem that the world need him to be its hero anymore.

So he had left.

Amy had found him some years later. She didn't bug him like she normally did. She was just there as a friend in a time when he was in need of comfort. He had eventually married her and started a family. He was happy in his new life.

But still he trained…

After he came out of spin-dashing another stone column, he heard a clapping sound. Sonic looked around to find the source of the noise and saw a figure on top of the gorge. He quickly dashed up the side and was soon face to face with Knuckles.

"That was quite a performance you did there," Knuckles said with a smile.

"Hey Red," Sonic answered with a smirk. "Long time, no see. I thought you went back to your island permanently."

"And I thought you retired."

"Just because I'm retired doesn't mean I have to let myself get out of shape. So what are you going here?"

"I have a favor I for you."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it…Eggman is back and he has stolen the Master Emerald."

"WHAT!? How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure. The Master Emerald just started acting up and he appeared. He had this strange device that lets him control people. I could really use your help."

"You can count me in Knuckles. I just don't know how I'll break it to Amy…"

Tails was underwater studying the pipe on front of him. He was taller and wearing a battle suit that he had invented to help him fight Robotnik. Now he was using it for other things. Once he found the correct spot, he used his glove to slice through the pipe. He then attached a device to the place where he cut, which began to glow. With the device in place, Tails leaned back and turned on the rockets that let him fly. Tails burst out of the water and began flying toward Station Square.

"The device is in place," Tails reported into his helmet as he weaved through the buildings.

"So are we off the grid?" Cream replied.

"Yep. Tails Tower is now a beacon of self-sustaining energy."

"Alright, I'll power up."

One of the sky scrapers began glowing. The word "Tails" clearly seen on it.

"How does it look?" Cream asked.

"It's like Christmas," said Tails in wonder. "But only… with more… me."

"You should call a press conference and let people know about this."

"Will do. Hang on; I'm coming in for a landing."

Tails flew up and landed on a platform. He began walking as robotic arms came up to remove his armor.

"Sir, Agent Bee is calling," said Jarvis, the Artificial Intelligence Tails had designed to help run his computers.

"Ugh, tell him I'm not in," Tails replied. The last time Charmy had called, he had spent six hours asking for instructions on setting up his TV. With his armor completely off, Tails entered the tower. Cream was studying the energy output data. Cream was just a little shorter than Tails and her hair was longer. She had grown into a fine young woman.

"Energy levels holding steady, I think," Cream reported to Tails.

"Of course they are," Tails said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Cream and leaned his head on her shoulder, also looking at the screens.

"How does it feel to be a genius?" Tails asked her affectionately.

"I wouldn't know," Cream teased. "You're the genius."

"You've got to give yourself some credit." Tails turned Cream to face him. "All this is possible because of you."

"No, it's because of this." Cream tapped the generator in Tails' chest. He had gotten it during the war. "Without this, there would be no tower."

"Ah come on. Tails Tower is your baby. Give yourself…12%."

"My baby and I only get 12%?" Cream said with fake anger.

"An argument could be said for 15. I tell you what; the next tower will be named "Cream.""

Tails began leaning in toward Cream…

"Sir," Jarvis cut in. "My security system is being over ridden."

Tails pulled out his phone just as Charmy's face appeared on it.

"Tails," Charmy said. "We need to talk."

"You've reached the live facsimile of Tails. Please leave a message."

"Tails, this is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently."

There was sound behind Tails. He turned to see the elevator doors open and Charmy step out.

"Security breach," Tails said under his breath causing Cream to giggle. Charmy approached the couple.

"So what's so important Charmy?" Tails asked.

Instead of answering, Charmy gave Tails a notebook. Tails took the notebook over to his computer and opened it. The notebook turned out to actually be a mini-computer which Tails turned on.

"I thought were having a moment there," Tails whispered to Cream.

"I was having 12% of the moment," Cream whispered back. Louder she asked, "What is all this?"

"This is," Tails said as he made a sliding motion with his hands across the screen. "This."

The files from the small computer showed up on his own computer. He studied what the files displayed.

"Looks like you have your homework cut out for," said Cream. "I'll leave you to it."

She kissed him on the cheek and left the room, dragging Charmy with her. Tails browsed through all the files and saw the one about the Master Emerald.

"So it begins again," Tails thought.

.


	6. Chapter 5

Paste your document here...

"So Mighty was infused with Chaos energy while battling Eggman?" Sonic asked as he studied the screen. He was in a military plane with Charmy heading to some secret location.

"Yes, but the energy transfer wasn't as stable," answered Charmy. "Now he has to be careful or he'll transform again. But when he's not that monster, he's like a…like a… really smart guy. He's going to help us track the Master Emerald."

"I thought Knuckles had that weird sense that let him find the Master Emerald."

"He tried but Robotnik has it very well hidden. Plus, don't tell him I said this, but I think he's out of practice and isn't as good at tracking anymore."

"I see."

Sonic looked out the window, watching the ocean fly past. Charmy tried to be silent, but he couldn't take it.

"I just wanted you to know," he finally burst. "I'm a HUGE fan of yours!"

"Uh…thanks," Sonic replied startled.

"I used to watch your heroics on the news every night. You were really brave and cool as you smashed through all those robots. I even rook the liberty of designing your uniform for this mission and…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Back it up kid," Sonic interrupted Charmy's babble. "What uniform?"

"You have been assigned a uniform to help you with this mission."

"Look kid, I don't do uniforms. There not my style."

"Don't worry! I did a really cool design, you'll look awesome! And you have to wear it; Knuckles ordered it. It's designed to help you battle Robotnik. It is not going to slow you down or decrease your flexibility."

"I've never been one to follow orders, but I guess I could make an exception," Sonic said and added to himself, _if only to keep you quite._

"Oh, and it's also advised that you have a weapon."

"Now that's where I draw the line. I don't do guns or anything like it."

"Just… take a look. You might find something you like."

Charmy pressed a button and the side of the plane flipped to reveal a rack and several shelves of weapons. There were all kinds of guns and of weaponry. Sonic looked him over, but was not interested in any of them. He was about to tell Charmy so when he noticed something on the bottom shelf. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a round lightweight shield.

"Wow," Sonic said. "I won't use a gun, but a shield could be useful. What's this thing mad of?"

"Vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight," Charmy explained. "It's completely vibration absorbent. I'll have it painted later to match your uniform."

"I have a feeling this shield will come in handy."

Deep in an underground location, Vector and several other workers were working to build a machine. Dr. Robotnik looked on. A glow began to come from the gauntlet on his hand, so Robotnik turned and entered a private room. He pressed something on the gauntlet and a holographic projection filled the room. It depicted a dark room and a clocked figure.

"The Vulgoonss grow impatient," the figure said.

"You can't rush perfection," Robotnik answered. "Tell your leaders not to worry. Soon I'll lead your armies into a glorious battle."

"Againsst the meager bite of the mobianss?"

"Glorious…not lengthy. And with your might, I'll be the ruler of this planet as I was meant to be."

"Your ambitionss mean nothing to uss. We look beyond thiss world, to the many otherss among the sstarss. With the Masster Emerald, we will rule the galaxy."

"You don't have the Master Emerald yet."

The cloaked figure hissed and extended his claws.

"I don't threaten," Robotnik said soothingly.

"You better give uss the Masster Emerald ass promisse. If you betray uss, there will be no ssolar system…no planet…no crevice…where we cannot find you!"

The Hologram soon disappeared, leaving Robotnik in an empty room. Robotnik bared his teeth and went back to the others.


	7. Chapter 6

Sonic stepped of the small plane onto the ship's deck. He wasn't too thrilled about being surrounded by water, but the ship seemed solid enough. Charmy had disappeared somewhere, taking Sonic's new shield with him. Sonic looked around, not sure what he was supposed to do, when he spotted Rouge approaching him.

"Morning Sonic," Rouge said cheerfully.

"Hi Rouge," Sonic answered. Rouge began walking and Sonic followed.

"There was quite the buzz around here when we were told you were coming out of retirement. I thought Charmy was going to swoon. Has he gotten you to sign his trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage. He's very proud."

They walked over to Mighty, who was looking around nervously.

"Hi Mighty," greeted Sonic. "Word is you can find the Master Emerald."

"Is that the only word out?" Mighty asked, glancing at Rouge.

"The only word I care about," replied Sonic. "So how you've been? It must be strange to be back in the action after all these years."

"Actually..." Mighty answered as he looked around. "This seems familiar. It reminds me of when I was still with the Chaotix. But that was so long ago…"

"You boys might want to go inside," Rouge cut in. "It's going to get a little hard to breath out here."

There was a rumbling sound coming the ship.

"Is this a submarine?" Sonic asked fearfully.

"Really?" Mighty asked skeptically. "They want me in a pressurized underwater vehicle?"

They walked over to the side of the ship to see what was happening. The water was churning as something rose from it. It was a huge propeller and the ship began to rise.

"No, of course not," Mighty said. "No, this is much worse."

The propellers continued to rise and lifted the ship into the sky. Knuckles was on the bridge, overseeing everything.

"We are at the proper altitude," one of the workers reported.

"Good," said Knuckles. "Activate the reflection plates. It's time to disappear."

The worker obeyed and the ship was covered with reflection plates that made it look like another part of the sky. Sonic, Mighty, and Rouge arrived on the bridge. Sonic was stunned by the display of technology and went to look around; Mighty just fidgeted in the back.

"Mighty," Knuckles said, turning to the armadillo. "Thank you for joining us."

"Thank you for asking nicely," Mighty replied. "I just want to help in a way that won't hurt anyone. Uh... what are you doing right now?"

Knuckles gestured to Charmy, who was by several other workers that were on the computers.

"Were' searching for large quantities of chaos energy," he replied.

"Well I can help you narrow the search frequency," Mighty said. "That should at least rule out a few places."

"Rouge, take him to the lab so Mighty can get to work" Knuckles ordered.

"You'll love it Mighty," Rouge said as she led him of the bridge. "They've got all the toys."

"What about Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"We using communication devices," Charmy answered. "Anything with a camera and speaker is eyes and ears for us. Don't worry, we'll find him."

Deep underground, Vector and several others were hard at work on a machine.

"Where'd you find all these people?" Vector asked Shadow.

"GUN has no shortage of enemies," he replied. "Is this what you need?"

Shadow held up a screen displaying a metal.

"Yeah Uridium," Vector confirm. "It is a rare metal that comes from meteors. It's hard to come by."

"Especially if GUN knows you're looking for it."

"But I didn't know."

Dr. Robotnik entered the room.

"Hey doctor!" Vector called. "The gauntlet has shown me so much. It's more than knowledge...It's truth."

Dr. Robotnik smiled and turned to Shadow.

"And what did it show you," he asked.

"My next target," Shadow answered.

"And what do you need?"

"A distraction," Shadow said as he picked up his bow. "and an eyeball."


	8. Chapter 7

"So you don't mind?" Charmy asked Sonic. They were standing on the bridge.

"No, I don't," Sonic answered.

"Their vintage," Charmy said with pride. "It took me years to get them all. You're mint."

Sonic just nodded, not quite sure how to respond. Suddenly a beeping sound was heard from one of the computer stations. The worker turned to Knuckles, who had turned to the noise.

"Sir we have a hit," the worker said. "47% percent match…wait…. cross check. 84% match. It seems Robotnik is in Eastoplas. He's not exactly hiding."

Knuckles turned to Sonic.

"That's your que Sonic," he said. Sonic nodded.

Robotnik appeared to be dressed in a tux and the alien gaunt was disguised as a normal glove. He was on a balcony looking at the human party down below. Music from the orchestra could be heard as one of the guest stepped up to the microphone. Robotnik's gloved hand tightened. He moved from the edge and headed for the stairs.

Sonic walked through the ship to where he was told the uniform that was assigned to him would be waiting. When he opened the door and turned the light on, he froze for a moment. He couldn't believe what he saw. He couldn't do anything now, but he was definitely going to have a talk with Charmy later. Grumbling, he put the uniform on.

Outside a high security research lab, a guard was killed with an arrow. THe guard above noticed and was about to sound the alarm, but a second arrow quickly finished him off. Shadow emerged from the darkness, bow drawn as he looked for another guard. Seeing none, he entered the building.

Robotnik walked down the marble stairs. The speech of the guest heard over the music.

Shadow arrived at the door. He began setting up equipment.

Robotnik arrived at the bottom of the stairs. He hit the guard nearest him and blasted the other one. The room exploded into chaos as Robotnik grabbed the man who had been speaking and flipped him onto his back on one of the nearby tables. Robotnik then removed a device from his jacket and placed it over the man's eye; causing the man to scream with agony and thrash about.

The device that Shadow had placed over the scanner of the door now displayed a hologram the eye of the man that Robotnik had grabbed. The scanner flashed green and the door unlocked. Shadow entered.

Robotnik removed the device and put it back in his jacket. He left the building, walking camly through the panicked crowd. As he walked, his tux faded away to reveal the dark green jacket and black cape, the gauntlet too resumed it's normal appearance. He grinned at the chaos his presence had unleashed.

Shadow opened the safe and removed the metal that Vector needed from it. He put it in his pack and left.

The crowd was running as fast as they could from the building, when an image of Robotnik appeared in front of them.

"Kneel!" It commanded.

The crowd changed direction and kept running. Again, an image of Robotnik appeared in front of them.

"Kneel!" It commanded, louder than the last one.

The crowd tried to escape but another image appeared and the real Robotnik walked.

"I said," the real Robotnik growled. "KNEEL!"

The crowd was silenced. One by one, the people knelt before Robotnik, who smirked as they did so. The holographic images of Robotnik flickered as they surveyed the crowd.

"Is this not easier," Robotnik said as he began walking through the crowd. "Is this not your natural position? People crave a strong leader to guide them, and I'll be that leader. It is better to spare yourselves the pain of the struggle; because, in the end, you will always kneel."

An older gentleman in the crowd stood. He turned and faced Robotnik.

"I won't kneel to you," he said boldly. "Never again."

Robotnik just smirked and raised his hand.

"Look to your elder," he said. "Let him be an example for all those that think to oppose me."

Robotnik sent a blast of energy toward the old man. A blue streak appeared, followed by a blast of wind, and the energy blast was deflected back at Robotnik. He staggered a little from the blast; then he striaghtened up to see a round red and white striped shield with a star on the blue center. The shield moved to reveal Sonic. He was dressed in a blue uniform with a star on his chest, red and white stripes around his waist, red boots and gloves, and a blue helmet with painted wings on the sides and the letter 'S' on his forehead. Sonic felt embarrassed that, this being his big come back, was in this ridiculous outfit; but he swallowed his pride and faced of with Robotnik like he did in the the old days.

"You know," Sonic said as he looked at Robotnik. "The last time I was in Eastoplas and saw you standing above everyone else, we got into a disagreement which… you lost."

"Sonic," Robotnik growled. "I see you again feel the urge to come to the rescue. But you won't be able to foil my plan this time."

"I'm not the one out of time."

A GUN plane stopped to hover behind Sonic, it's guns locked on Robotnik.

"Surrender Robotnik," Rouge's voice came from the plane.

Robotnik raised his arm. Sonic, realizing what Robotnik was going to do, did the first thing that came into his head; which was to throw his shield. The shield hit Robotnik's arm, causing his blast to be off it's mark as Rouge steered the plane away from the energy beam. Sonic was surprised as the shield returned to him after it had hit Robotnik. He caught it and put it back on his arm. The crowd was once again running away from the battle as Sonic curled into a ball and shot at Robotnik. Right before Sonic could hit him though, he ran into some kind of force field. He was knocked back across the ground. Sonic sat up and saw Robotnik coming at him. Sonic threw his shield hoping that it would work, but Robotnik deflected it, causing the shield to skid into the distance. Sonic ran behind Robotnik and launched a spin attack aimed for Robotnik's back. He had hoped the force field was weaker here,but he was wrong. He bounced back and skidded backwards on his feet. He ran at Robotnik try to punch at any place he could. For whatever reason, the force field wasn't able to stop Sonic's fists as easily. Robotnik was dodging and blocking most of Sonic's punches and threw a few of his own. Sonic dodged a blow to his head and jumped up and aimed a kick at Robotnik. To Sonic's amazement, Robotnik caught his leg and threw him away. As Sonic skidded to a stop, Robotnik towered over him with his gauntlet aimed at Sonic's chest.

"Kneel," Robotnik commanded.

"Fat chance Eggman," Sonic retorted.

Sonic got up and spun-kicked Robotnik's hand and the battle continued.

Rouge was piloting the GUN plane and was trying to get a clear shot at Robotnik.

"I can't get a shot in," Rouge reported into her headset. "They're all over the place."

Suddenly loud music came through Rouge's headset followed by Tails' voice.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

Sonic could see a bright light in the night sky. He gave Robotnik one last punch and broke off just as Tails came fired at Robotnik and landed in front of him. Tails aimed a hand at Robotnik and displayed lots of weapons that were within his suit.

"Your move Ro-_butt-_nik," Tails threatened.

Robotnik removed his gauntlet and put his hands in the air.

"Good move," Tails said as he put his weapons away.

Sonic came over and stood next to Tails.

"Tails," he greeted.

"Sonic," Tails greeted back.

"Good work boys," came Rouges voice. "Let's take this crackpot back to base."


	9. Chapter 8

Silver waved too his friends as he walked home from school. He turned right and entered the park. He had always liked the park. The green, the birds in the trees, the feeling of life that emanated from everything; it always cheered him. But something was different today… it was too quiet. Silver realized the birds weren't singing and the park seemed darker than normal. He quickened his pace. He rounded a bend and was blinded briefly.

When his eyes adjusted, he saw a swirling vortex in the middle of the path. Unsure of what the thing was, Silver began backing away from it. But the vortex began spinning faster and began pulling everything, including Silver, into it. Silver turned and flat out ran, but it did little good, he was still being pulled backwards. He then tripped and fell onto the path. His hands scrambled for anything to hold him down as the vortex pulled him. He saw a large rock in the ground and grabbed it with both hands. But the pull just kept getting stronger, even lifting him from the ground. One hand was pulled from the rock. Silver could only watch in despair as his fingers slipped from the rock that was his anchor. He flew into the vortex, and with a flash of light, Silver was gone and birds began to sing once more…

Silver was floating…

At least… he felt like he was floating. He had been sure the vortex was going to kill him, but he didn't feel dead. He could still feel his heart beating, the air that would enter his lungs, the weight of his limbs…He eventually opened his eyes. He appeared to be floating through a thick fog. He couldn't see anything but the swirling mist…

A flash of light came from behind him. Silver turned and was amazed. Before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was a purple cat dressed in a purple coat and seemed to be surrounded by fire. Silver felt as if he should know her, but he couldn't quite remember why…

"My name is Blaze," she said. "And I have called you here because you are needed. The future you fought so hard for is in danger, but your telekinesis won't be enough this time…"

"Slow down a minute lady…Blaze…whatever your name is," Silver interrupted. "How do you know my name and my powers."

"I know many things Silver," answered Blaze. "But what is important now is that your help is required. And for that I have brought something."

Blaze held up her hands and a hammer appeared. She extended her hands and the hammer floated toward Silver. Speechless, he took it. A surge of energy went through Silver, making him stronger and transforming his normal school cloths into armor with a billowing red cape.

"What's with the get-up?" Silver asked examining the armor.

"This hammer will grant you control over lighting as well as disguise your voice and will be a great aid in your quest," Blaze said ignoring Silver's question. "You are to find a man called Dr. Robotnik. He has stolen a powerful object called the Master Emerald with which he will summon an alien army to conquer the world. You must stop him."

"And how am I supposed to find him?"

"This is what he looks like," Blaze said as she conjured a image of Robotnik in the air beside her. "I will be able to open a portal near his location, but I won't be able to open another until you've accomplished your mission."

"Silver, for the sake of the future, you must accomplish your mission," Blaze warned. "If you don't, all will be lost."

"But what am I supposed to…?" Silver asked desperately.

"And one last thing," Blaze cut him off. "It is better if no one from the past knows your real name. So from now on, you will be known as… SIL-THOR!"

A portal appeared beside them.

"But…" Silver (I mean Silthor) tried to protest as he was pulled toward it.

"Good bye," Blaze said. "And…Good luck."

Rouge piloted the plane back toward the GUN flying ship. Sonic and Tails were in the back keeping an eye on Robotnik, who was sitting calmly.

Sonic was restless, he kept looking at Eggman. He eventually got up and dragged Tails with him to one side of the plane.

"Something's wrong here," Sonic whispered to Tails. "He could pack quite a punch. Why would he give up without much of a fight?"

"What do you mean?" Tails asked. "You didn't think it would be this easy?"

"I don't remember it being that easy. I think he is plotting something."

"You might have missed a few things in retirement. We've have made a lot of advances. He probably didn't expect all that we have accomplished."

Thunder sounded outside.

"Where did this come from?" Rouge said as she pilot through the sudden storm.

A thump came from the roof of the plane.

"What was that?" Sonic and Tails asked at the same time.

"Rouge lower the back," Sonic ordered. "We should check out that sound."

Rouge complied and lowered the back, making the inside of the plane windy. Tails and Sonic made their way to the back, when someone dropped onto it. He stood up so they could see he was a white hedgehog in armor and a red cape. He looked around, entered the plane, and grabbed Robotnik. And before Sonic or Tails could overcome their surprise in time to stop him, the white hedgehog jumped out of the plane dragging Robotnik with him. Tails and Sonic grabbed their helmets. Tails put his on and headed to the back of the plane.

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan of attack?" Sonic asked.

"I have a plan," Tails answered. "Attack."

And with that, Tails jumped from the plane.

"I thought that was my line," Sonic grumbled. He fit his helmet over his quills, grabbed a parachute, and jumped out after Tails.


	10. Chapter 9

The portal had dropped Silthor in the middle of a storm cloud. He quickly used his telekinesis to stop his fall. Blaze said the portal would open near where this Robotnik was supposed to be, so he looked around to see where his target might be. Silthor spotted a plane below him and he quickly made his way toward it. He landed on it with a thump.

He looked around for a way in when there was a noise behind him. There was a light that he walked toward. A small platform was below him and he jumped onto it. Silthor stood up and saw before him a yellow fox in red and gold armor, and a blue hedgehog in a red, white, and blue uniform; both had surprised look. He looked around and saw Dr. Robotnik, his target, sitting on the bench to the side. He strode over, grabbed Robotnik, and jumped from the plane.

Using his powers, Silthor made his way to the ground below. When he got below the clouds, he aimed for a nearby cliff. He tried to land gently, but the extra weight of his prisoner threw him of balance. They both crashed onto the ledge and Silthor's hammer fell from his hand as he tumbled.

Silthor stood up and turned to Robotnik, who was also rising.

"Where's the Master Emerald," Silthor demanded.

"Who are you?" Robotnik asked.

Silthor grabbed Robotnik by his jacket.

"I'm a time traveler from the future," He growled. "I hath been sent on a quest to stop thou from destroying the future. Now I ask again, WHERE IS THE MASTER EMERALD!"

"I don't have it," Robotnik answered.

Silthor pushed Robotnik back and called his hammer to him. He held it threateningly.

"You may think you need the emerald for your so-called-quest," Robotnik taunted. "But I've sent it ahead and I don't know where it is."

"You know not what you do Robotnik," Silthor warned.

"What do you know," Robotnik sneered. "Your just some rodent that put on a light show. I'll be emperor with the powers I have seen."

"Who showed you these powers?" Silthor questioned. "Who controls the would-be-emperor?"

"I AM AN EMPEROR!" Robotnik shouted.

"NOT HERE!" Silthor shouted back. "NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

"You know nothing."

"I knoweth thou hast to be stopped," Silthor retorted. "Now listen here Robotnik"

Silthor was cut off as something barreled into him from the side and he and the object went over the cliff.

Robotnik, still standing in the same spot, said with a smirk "I'm listening."

Tails and Silthor both struggled for control over their flight path as they fell from the cliff. Neither made headway, causing their flight to be wild nor they eventually crashed in the woods. They both stood facing each other. Tails raised his mask.

"I don't know who you are," Tails said. "But what business do you have with Robotnik?"

"My name is Silthor," he answered. "And thou knows not what thou are dealing with."

"With that accent, I'd say Shakespeare in the park," Tails answered. "Doth mother know thou weariest her drapes?"

"Stay out of this," Silthor warned.

"Then don't take my stuff. Take my advice," Tails retorted as he lowered his mask again. "Butt out!"

Tails turned to leave, but Silthor was not going to fail his mission from Blaze just because of some fox in armor. He got up and threw his hammer. Tails, sensors picked up something coming at him from behind. He turned quickly, but was unable to dodge as the hammer hit him in the chest. Tails was sent crashing through the trees.

"If that's how you want to play it," Tails muttered to himself as he got up.

Tails got in a fighting stance and sent a blast in Silthor's direction. Silthor dodged and called his hammer back. Feeling great determination to beat his opponent, Silthor raised his hammer to the sky. The clouds thundered and bolts of lightning came down and struck Silthor and his hammer. The lightning briefly surrounded Silthor's body before he directed it at Tails. Tails was so surprised by Silthor's control over lightning to try and escape the blast and was hit full force.

The force of the lightning caused his body to tremor, but Tails wasn't harmed by the lightning thanks to his suit. Tails watched in fascination as the lighting arced across the suit, leaving scorch marks in their wake. The lightning eventually died down and Tails' suit looked worse for wear. Tails had Jarvis do a systems check.

"Power at 400% capacity," Jarvis reported.

"How about that," Tails muttered.

Tails used the extra energy to send a large blast at Silthor. Silthor wasn't able to dodge this one and was blasted back through the trees. Tails flew off after Silthor and grabbed him before he had had a chance to recover. Tails and Silthor struggled as they flew. They came to the cliff and began flying up near its side. Tails thrust Silthor into the passing rock.

They soon shot pass the cliff and flew back toward the trees. Robotnik watched the combatants with an evil grin on his face.

Tails and Silthor crashed into the trees once more and came at each other. Tails tried to punch Silthor, but Silthor caught his arms. Silthor began squeezing his hands, crushing the Tails' armor. Tails, thinking quickly, unfurled his fist fired a blast at point-blank range. Silthor was forced by the blast to let go of Tails.

With his and hands free, Tails grabbed Silthor's head and hit it with his own. The plan backed fired as the hit made Tails a little dazed and did nothing to Silthor. Silthor then used Tails' plan against him and head-butted Tails. Tail helmet was dented and tumbled backward, landing face down in the dirt. Tails tried to get up, but Silthor placed his foot on Tails' back.

"Surrender," Silthor demanded.

Instead of answering, Tails activated his rockets and flew out from under Silthor's feet. Silthor lost his balance and fell forward. Silthor got up as Tails turned around and flew back to the clearing. Silthor turned to look for his opponent and was punched by the flying Tails. Tails landed and the two advanced toward each other once more.

"Enough!" came a voice. A round shield flew from the gloom and hit both Silthor and Tails; causing them to stop their advances and turn to look up at Sonic who had just arrived.

Sonic held up his hand and caught the returning shield and placed it on his arm.

"Fighting like this is getting us nowhere," he chastised. Sonic jumped of the rock he had been standing on and approached the other two. He looked at Silthor.

"Do you come peacefully or not?" Sonic questioned.

"I do," Silthor answered.

"Then prove it," Sonic challenged. "Put the hammer down."

"Uh-no, Bad call," Tails warned. "I think he loves his…"

Tails didn't get to finish as Silthor had hit him with his hammer.

"You want me to put my hammer down!" Silthor said in anger. He did not want to lose the gift he had received from Blaze. "I"LL PUT IT DOWN."

Silthor jumped into the air with a shout, hammer held high. Sonic, surprised by Silthor's reaction, knelt down and raised his shield to black the oncoming attack. Silthor brought his hammer down with a mighty clang.

The force of the shockwave sent the combatants flying and leveled all the trees nearby. Coughing from all the dust, the three got up from the debris and approached each other.

"Are we done here?" Sonic asked. The other two simply nodded. "Good. Then let's go get Eggman."


	11. Chapter 10

Dr. Robotnik was surrounded by guards as he was marched through the ship toward hi holding cell. The grouped passed by the lab, causing Mighty to look up from his work. He locked eyes with Robotnik and Mighty's features immediately turned to a scowl. He blamed Robotnik for the burden he bore. Robotnik just returned Mighty's deadly glare with a wicked smile. The group soon left Mighty's view.

The door closed behind Robotnik as he stepped into a circular cell will glass for walls. The guards had left, leaving only Knuckles and Robotnik.

"That glass is super strong and a foot thick," Knuckles informed Robotnik. "And if you so much as scratch it…"

Knuckles pressed a button on the control panel. A hatch beneath the cell opened into the open air, making the room windy.

"A 10,000 thousand foot drop," Knuckles shouted over the noise. He pressed the button again and the hatch closed.

"Ant," Knuckles pointed at Robotnik than to the controls. "Boot."

"It's an impressive cage," Robotnik complimented. "But not, I believe, built for me."

"It was built for something much stronger than you," Knuckles replied.

"Oh I heard," Robotnik turned and smiled at the camera in the cage. "A mindless beast."

Mighty, who was watching the screen with the others, clenched his hand.

"You must be very desperate," Robotnik continued. "To call upon such lost creatures to defend you."

"You crashed my island threatened my world, and kill because it's fun," Knuckles growled. "You've made me very desperate."

"Oh it burns you doesn't it," Robotnik taunted. "To have all that power, unlimited power, and for what? A warm light to keep your one little island afloat? Only to be shown what true power really is."

"Well let me know if 'true power' wants a magazine or something," Knuckles called as he left the room.

The screen flickered off soon after Knuckles had left the prison room. Everyone was silent at first.

"You know," Mighty said breaking the silence. "He kind of grows on you… the jerk."

"We have to find out what he's up too," Sonic added. "Silthor, you seem to know what's going on. What's Ro-butt-nick's plan this time?"

"He has an army," Silthor answered. "Not of this world or any known. With their power he will conquer this time and declare himself emperor."

"I don't think we should focus on Robotnik," Mighty said. "You can smell crazy on him."

"Let's not be too hasty," Silthor injected. "I think we should try and reason with him. He can't be all bad."

"He killed 80 people in two days," Rouge informed.

"I could be wrong," Silthor muttered.

"Robotnik's probably using the Master Emerald as a bargaining chip," Sonic jumped in, trying to get back on track. "But what would he need the Uridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tails said as he walked the door. "With it, he could build a portal that wouldn't collapse. Most of the other parts Shadow could get pretty easily."

"When did you become an expert on chaotic-astral-dimensional-physics?" Rouge inquired.

"Last night," Tails answered as he looked around the bridge. "Am I the only one that read the notes?"

Tails ant to the area where Knuckles would stand with screens on either side. Tails put a hand briefly over his eye to represent Knuckles' eyepatch.

"How does Knuckles even see these?" Tails asked.

"He turns," Rouge answered.

"Sounds exhausting," Tails remarked. He ran his hands over the control panel and attaching a device.

"Is there anything else that Robotnik needs for the portal?" Sonic cut in.

"The only major thing is a power source," Tails replied. "Something to jumpstart the emerald."

"Any specific kind of power source?" Sonic asked.

"He would need to generate 20,000 kelvins to break through the chaotic shield," Mighty said.

"Right," agreed Tails. "Unless he used another Chaos Emerald to neutralize the shield."

"If he did that," Mighty speculated. "He could achieve chaotic fusion with almost any generator."

"Finally someone how speaks english," Tails said as he walked over to Mighty.

"Your report on chaotic radiation is unparalleled," Tails said to Mighty as he shook his hand. "And I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Uh… thanks," Mighty murmured. "I think…"

"People," Knuckles said as he came in. "We have to focus. Tails, Mighty; You two work on tracking that Master Emerald. The rest you, be prepared for anything. We don't know what other surprises Robotnik has in store for us."


	12. Chapter 11

Tails and Mighty were busy working in the lab.

"If we raise the Alpha energy output," Tails said. "We can clock this at 200 teraflops."

"And I only packed a toothbrush," Mighty responded.

"You should visit Tails Tower sometime," Tails said as he slid some data over to Mighty. "You'll like it. The top 5 flours are all recreation, very relaxing."

"Maybe another time," Mighty murmured.

While Mighty continued working, Tails walked over to him. Tails pulled out a tool and pocked Mighty with it.

"Hey," Mighty exclaimed when he felt a zap from the tool.

Tails looked closely at Mighty, but nothing happened.

"Nothing at all," Tails said disappointed.

"What do you think you're doing," Sonic demanded; he had seen what Tails had done.

"Experimenting," Tails answered, then turned to Mighty. "You really have a lid on it don't you. What's your secret? Music? Medicine?"

"Is this all a joke to you?" Sonic demanded from Tails.

"Funny things are," Tails replied.

"Threating the safety of the ship and everyone on it is not funny!" Sonic growled.

"Don't worry Sonic," Mighty cut in. "I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle pointy objects."

"You're tip-toeing Mighty," Tails said. "You need to learn to strut."

"And you need to learn to control yourself," Sonic retorted.

"Maybe."

A beeping noise was heard from Tails' work station.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"My hacking program," Tails answered. "I've had JARVIS run it ever since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty little secret that GUN has."

"That isn't a good idea," Sonic said.

"An intelligence agency that fears intelligence is never a good sign," Tails replied. "And when did you become so trusting?"

"We need all the help we can get," Sonic answered. "And breaking into their computer will not help our mission."

"Back me up on this Mighty," Tails pleaded.

"I…I just want to get this done," Mighty muttered.

"Do you feel the same way?" Sonic questioned.

"Well," Mighty answered. "Remember Robotnik's jab about a warm light?"

"I heard it," Sonic said.

"I actually think that was meant for you," Mighty said to Tails. "Even if Shadow didn't tell him, Tails Tower has been all over the news."

"That big building in Station Square?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Mighty said. "That tower will run itself, for what? A year?"

"And that's only the prototype," Tails said proudly.

"And why would GUN be helping find the Master Emerald for anyway," Mighty continued. "The never had much interest in protecting it in the past."

"We'll just have to wait," Tails replied.

"No, this is it," Sonic said firmly. "We just get the job done, and be thankful for the help."

"You can't tell me none of this smells funky to you," Mighty said.

Sonic didn't answer at first.

"This ends now," Sonic said at last.

Sonic left the lab, looked around the hallway, and headed down one of the corridors.

Back in the lab…

"I can't believe I used to look up to him so much," Tails said in disbelief.

"You've changed," Mighty answered. "And so has he."

"Maybe," said Tails. "I just hope he'll be ready when everything breaks loose."

"I'll read all about it," Mighty said. "Once we locate the Master Emerald, I'm out of here."

"That's what you say now," retorted Tails. "But when push comes to shove, you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."

"I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed," Mighty said. "Like a nerve."

"You see this," Tails asked as he tapped the generator in his chest. "During the battle with Robotnik, I got hit by a missile from a 'bot. Sonic managed to get me to the hospital in time to save my life, but I'm stuck with this generator. It keeps the shrapnel from my heart. This is all that's keeping me alive; this circle of light. It's a terrifying privilege."

"But you can control it," Mighty retorted.

"Because I've learn to," Tails countered. "I've been able to use this to power a battle suit that was huge a huge help in the final battle and it lead the way for me to develop the Arc Reactor that should change the energy world. You can learn to control your gift as well. You've just got to try!"

Sonic carefully spun into a door, creating a crack. Sonic unwound himself and forced the door open. He looked around to make sure no one had seen him; then he disappeared through the door.


	13. Chapter 12

Deep in a hidden base, Vector adds the Uridium to the machine he is building.

"So you're really from the future?" Charmy asked Silthor excitedly.

"Yes," answered Silthor. "I was sent on a mission to stop Robotnik from destroying this timeline. And instead of doing that, I end up battling with those whom should be allies like a couple of Billstein."

"A couple of...what?" Charmy asked confused.

"Billstien. They're big and...horns," Silthor explained. "You don't have those in this time?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh. Well...they're repulsive. And they destroy everything in their path."

"Interesting," Knuckles said as he came over to the two. "But not why you're here. Are you ready to go all out against Robotnik?"

"But Robotnik is imprisoned," Silthor said.

"Then why do I get the feeling he's the only one who wants to be here," Knuckles growled.

"If you're asking what I can do..."

"I'm asking what are you prepared to do."

Dr. Robotnik paced back and forth in his cage. He stopped suddenly.

"Humph, it takes great skill to sneak up on me," Robotnik said with a smirk. He turned to Rouge. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You figured I come though?" Rouge asked.

"After," Robotnik answered. "After whatever tortures G.U.N. and Knuckles could come up with. You would then appear as friend, and try and get me to talk. So I ask again, why are you here?"

"I've come to make a deal," Rouge answered.

"A deal?"

"I've come to bargain for Shadow's life."

"Sacrificing the world for the life of one?" Robotnik questioned. "I knew you were greedy, but this extreme, even for you. Could this be love Rouge?"

"Not love, I just have a debt to repay," Rouge answered.

Robotnik gestured for Rouge to continue. With a sigh, Rouge leaned against the railing.

"After we defeated you," she began. "I left G.U.N. to become a master thief again. I went too far though, and G.U.N. sent Shadow to stop me. But he made a different call. I joined G.U.N. again to make up for my mistake. I never forgot what Shadow did for me."

"Do you really think you can make up for it," Robotnik asked. "Do you really erase all the crimes you did? Shadow told me all you did, about the deaths you caused. Do you really think you'll ever be able to erase all you've done?"

Rouge gasped. Robotnik came to the edge of the glass and stared her down.

"You think your better, that all of you a on the side of justice," Robotnik said.

Sonic jumps onto a cat walk. He looks around to make sure no one is following, then continues done the walk.

Tails and Mighty monitor Tails' counsel as Jarvis finishes breaking in to the G.U.N. network.

"You are all fooling yourselves," Robotnik continued. "You organization is full of lies and half truths. You are no better than me..."

On the bridge, Knuckles hears a beeping from one of the computers. He looks and sees that Tails is hacking into the system.

Sonic forces open a crate and peers inside. The crate is full of weapons. Sonic can see Robotnik's logo on some of them.

"You're past will haunt you forever Rouge," Robotnik sneered. "I'll have Shadow hurt you in every way he knows how, and then I'll release him so he can see his fine work. And then I'll put you both out of your misery. This is the deal I offer you."

Rouge turned away from Robotnik in shame.

"You're a monster!" Rouge sobbed.

"No," Robotnik countered. "You brought the monster."

"So that's it!" Rouge exclaimed.

"What?" Robotnik asked startled.

Rouge striated up and turned to Robotnik, there were no signs of tears.

"Thank you for your time," Rouge said. She turned and began walking from the cell.

"Robotnik means to unleash the Hulk," She reported into her head set. "We have to get Mighty to a secure place."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Knuckles entered the lab.

"What do you think you're doing Tails?" He demanded.

"Researching," Tails answered.

"I thought you are making a program to locate the Master Emerald," Knuckles growled.

"Were did," said Mighty. " And were running to now. We'll know the Master Emerald's location, give or take a mile, as soon as the program picks up something."

Tails' screen beeped.

"What's Phase 2?" Tails asked.

A thump was heard as Sonic put one of the weapons he had found on a table.

"Phase 2 is were G.U.N. uses the Master Emerald to create weapons," Sonic explained. "Sorry Tails, but the computer was moving to slow for me."

"That's alright," Tails said with a grin.

"Those weapons are for research only Sonic," Knuckles explained.

"Excuse me," Tails cut in. "What were you lying?"

Tails flipped the monitor around. It displayed a schematic for a weapon.

"Mighty," Rouge commanded as she entered the lab. "You need to remove yourself from this environment."

"You're not manipulating me Rouge," Mighty said.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes," Rouge said.

"And I'm not going to leave just because you suddenly get a little twitchy," Mighty countered. "I want to know why G.U.N. is using the Master Emerald to make weapons!"

There was silence as everyone waited for Knuckles' response.

"Because G.U.N. doesn't want another Robotnik," he finally said. "They were no match for him. They had to depend on us for their safety. They don't want to be dependent on anybody."

"Why would you agree to to that?" Sonic asked.

"I had no choice Sonic," Knuckles answered. "They wouldn't help me unless I agreed."

"But Messing with the Master Emerald is dangerous," Silthor said. "It might even destroy the timeline I'm trying to protect."

"Destroyed?" Sonic asked.

"G.U.N. wanted to create something unbeatable," Knuckles explained. "To send a message."

"A nuclear deterrent," Tails concluded. "Because that calms everything down."

"Remind me again about your contribution to the war," Knuckles growled.

"Leave Tails alone," Sonic commanded.

"I don't need you to defend me Sonic," Tails shot back.

Outside, a plane approaches. A voice comes over the radio asking for the clearance code. Shadow sends the proper response.

"Code confirmed," the voice said. "You are clear to approach."

Shadow handed the controls to another pilot and moved to the back of the plane.

"Why are they here then?" Silthor asked.

"G.U.N. wants to monitor all potential threats," Rouge explained.

"And Sonic, hero of Mobius, is a threat?" Mighty asked in disbelief.

"We all are," Rouge said.

"I'm tired of you treating me like a kid," Tails growled at Sonic.

"You think that with a suit of armor your a big man?" Sonic countered. "Take that suit of armor of and you're still a kid."

"Sonic, it's bee years," Tails said. "I've grown up. I'm now a genius, billionaire, and philanthropist. And what about you Sonic? You disappeared instead of trying to adjust to the free world."

Behind everyone, the gauntlet began glowing.

Shadow opened the back of the plane and readied an arrow. He aimed carefully and released. The arrow arced in the wind and hit the side of the ship. The arrow head began flashing.

"You think you're so tough now," Sonic challenged. "Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

"That would be a waste of time," Tails retorted.

"Put inn the suit."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

"You guys need to stop fighting," Mighty cut in.

"You need to calm down Mighty," Rouge said. "And leave this room."

"And go where?" Mighty asked. "You rented my room."

"The cage was just a precaution," Knuckles explained.

"You need to remove yourself from here," Rouge insisted.

"I was pretty well removed before," Mighty retorted. "I wasn't endangering anyone, but you dragged me back into this craziness. You guys want to know my secret? You want to know how I stay calm? Well I'll show you."

Everyone was tense and staring at Mighty.

"Mighty," Knuckles said slowly, his hands held out. "You need to calm down. Just put the gauntlet down."

Mighty seemed startled at those words. He looked at his hand and saw that he was holding the gauntlet.

The room was completely still.

A beeping came from one of the computers, breaking the silence.

"I guess you don't get to see my trick," Mighty said. He put the gauntlet back and went to the computer.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Mighty went to the computer to see what the scanner was picking up. With the danger past, Sonic turned back to Tails.

"Put the Suit on Tails," Sonic challenge. "Let's see how much you've grown."

"Why bother," Tails retorted. "I know who'd win."

"Fight me and we'll find out if you're right."

"No."

"Are you scared Tails?"

"Of course not."

"Then put on the suit."

Mighty saw the location of the Master Emerald on the screen.

"Oh my g…" He began.

An explosion goes off. Part of the lab collapses taking Rouge and Mighty with it. There is dust everywhere.

"Status report," Knuckles commands. He leaves the lab coughing and makes his way to the bridge.

"The explosion damaged one of the engines," came the answer. "Several systems collapsed and were working on repairs."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Knuckles growled.

Down below, Rouge coughs through all the dust. She tries to get up, but realizes her leg is trapped under a pipe, she can feel the pain now.

"We're okay," She says, mostly to herself. She looks over at Mighty, who fell with her. He seems to be struggling.

"We're okay aren't we?" Rouge asks him, fear coloring her voice.

Outside, Shadow uses Chaos Spear to blast open the side of the plane. He, as well as several soldiers, enters through the hole.

"You go get our Master," Shadow says while pointing out soldiers. "You go make sure that engine stays down. The rest of you will come with me to the bridge. Go!"

All the soldiers begin heading to their assigned areas.

"Sonic. Tails," Knuckles commanded through the radio. "I need you two see what you can do to repair the engine. I'm on my way to the bridge."

Sonic looks over at Tails.

"Get your suit," He commands.

"Right," Tails agrees.

They both pick their way out of the debris and made their way down the hall.

"You're going to be fine Mighty," Rouge encouraged the armadillo, desperately trying to hide the fear from her voice. "We're going to get out of this; everything is going to be fine."

Rouge couldn't tell if Mighty heard her or not, he was still struggling. He was slightly larger than normal and his skin had taken on a light greenish tint. She had to help him get under control…

The sound of footsteps broke her train of thought. A couple of workers had found them.

"Do you need any help?" one of them asked.

Instead of answering, Rouge gestures for them to leave. They understand and quickly scramble for the exit. Rouge turns her attention back to Mighty.

"We're going to be fine," She said. "You hear me? I'm going to get you out of this. I swear on my life I'm going to make everything fine!"

"You're life!" Mighty shouted and turned to look at her. Rouge bite back a curse, she had said the wrong thing.

Mighty lifted his head and let out a mix of a roar and scream. He moved away from Rouge and into the corridor. Rouge struggled to get her foot free as Mighty grew larger. Mighty turned his head back to Rouge. For an instant… Rouge saw concern and fear in his eyes…then he went back to struggling.

Rouge finally managed to pull her leg free. Mighty ran forward as he finished his transformation. Rouge got out of the debris and entered the corridor. She could hear Mighty grunting and see his outline.

Cautiously, she took a step forward.

Mighty turned at the sound, causing Rouge to freeze. There was no trace of the Mighty she knew in his eyes, only anger. He roared at her.

Rouge turned and ran for it, her only thought was escape.

In the prison room, an echo of the Hulk's roar could be heard. Eggman looks up at the sound. An evil smile spreading.


	16. Chapter 15

Knuckles finally made it to the bridge.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"The Hulk has been unleashed," one of the workers reported. "Sensors and engine 3 are still out to and there are reports of boarding teams."

"Get us over water," Knuckles commanded.

"But sir," the worker protested. "Navigation is down. We can't…"

"Is the sun up?" Knuckles cut him off.

"Um…yes sir," answered the confused worker.

"Then put it on the left," Knuckles instructed. "Get us over water. One more engine goes and we drop."

Sonic and Tails arrive at the explosion site near the damaged engine. Tails took off into the air.

"We'' have to reconnect the coolant," Tails began analyzing. "Remove the blockage, and jumpstart to get propulsion."

Tails began working with the machines in front of him.

"Can you get to that panel over there," Tails asked Sonic, pointing to a corridor. "And tell me which circuit breakers are in the off position?"

Tails flew forwards, holding up a large piece of equipment. Sonic jumped up, grabbed a piece of metal that was sticking out, and then flipped onto the platform Tails had pointed out. Sonic entered the corridor and opened the panel. That's when Sonic discovered a problem; he couldn't make heads or tails of what was in front of him.

"Well?" Tails asked through the com.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity," Sonic answered.

"Well, you're not wrong."

Rouge was running as fast as her injured foot would allow her, but it wasn't fast enough. She could hear the Hulk crashing through objects behind her. If she didn't do something soon, he would catch her.

She swerved to the right, through a narrow doo and up some stairs. The Hulk crashed through the door and ran under Rouge, punching the metal walkway behind her.

Suddenly, the walkway in front of Rouge collapsed. She opened her wings to slow her fall, landed, and began running once more. But the Hulk had caught up. He flung out his arm and Knocked Rouge sideways into the wall. Rouge couldn't move much. She looked up, a little dazed, as the Hulk approached her.

As Rouge watched the Hulk raise his arm for the killing blow, another figure rammed into him. Silthor forced the Hulk away from Rouge and began battling him.

"Got it," Sonic said as he clipped the panel back into place. "What now Tails."

"I have to remove the debris from the propellers," Tails answered. "And personally jumpstart it to get it going."

"But if you do that you'll be shredded," Sonic protested.

"Not if decrease the velocity and…" Tails began explaining.

"Speak English dude," Sonic cut in.

Tails sighed.

"Do you see a red lever?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked around.

"Yeah," he said when he spotted it. Sonic made his way over to it.

"Pull that when I tell you," Tails instructed. "And the blades will slow down enough for me to escape."

Tails flew to the propeller and began cutting through the debris with his arm laser.

Silthor and the Hulk crashed into a storage bay.

"Get out of here," Silthor shouted at the workers in there.

They did not need to be told twice, all the workers ran to the exits to escape the combatants. With everyone gone, Silthor turned his attention back to the Hulk. Silthor jumped on top of him and began battling once more.

The bridge was in a frenzy as everyone worked to get everything up and running again. Knuckles observed and gave instructions when needed.

A small tink was heard behind him.

"Grenade!" someone shouted.

Knuckles dived just as the grenade went off. He looked back at the door and saw soldiers coming in. He quickly pulled out a gun and began firing at the intruders.


	17. Chapter 16

Hulk grabbed Silthor and threw him across the cargo bay. Silthor got up into a kneeling position and glared at Hulk. He was through playing nice! He raised his right hand. At first nothing happened, but then the wall of the cargo bay burst apart and Silthor's hammer flew into his hand.

Hulk charged Silthor, who swung his hammer. The hammer hit Hulk in the jaw and the force lifted him into the air. Silthor landed several more blows and knocked Hulk back into a plane. Hulk fell onto the tail, completely crushing it. He got up with a roar and went after Silthor again.

Silthor threw his hammer at the Hulk. The hammer smashed into Hulk's chest and knocked him backward, the hammer anding next to him. Hulk grunted and sat up. He grabbed the hammer and began to charge at Silthor. He fell back again, because the hammer had not budged He grabbed the hammer with both hands and pulled with all his might, but the hammer refused to move. He let out a roar in frustration that was cut short by a punch from Silthor.

Silthor grabbed his hammer and began attacking Hulk once more.

On the bridge, Knuckles was holding off the attackers from entering. One of the other workers heard a report of the Hulk's rampage.

"All send help," the worker answered the transmission. He contacted one of the escort planes.

"The Hulk is level B-134a," He said. "You need to engage him and cause a distraction."

"Roger," the pilot responded.

"Don't get too close," the worker said.

The pilot moved the plane into position. He could see the Hulk and Silthor fighting.

"Target in sight," the pilot reported. "Engaging."

He began to fire.

The Hulk did not like the bullets hitting him. He turned and roared at the plane. When the bullets didn't stop, he began running at the plane.

The pilot began to panic as he saw the hulk charging him.

"Target attacking! Target attacking!" He said as he tried to move his plane back.

The Hulk leaped through the window, scatter glass everywhere, and landed on the plane. He began ripping parts of the plane, causing it to fall. The pilot tried to eject, but the Hulk grabbed the seat. The Hulk swung the pilot and chair around before throwing it to the side and going back to destroying the plane. The plane eventually exploded, blasting the Hulk back. He let out another roar as he fell through the air.

Silthor looked briefly at the window where the Hulk jumped, before getting up to check on Robotnik.

Outside, Tails flew up to the engine and began using his lasers to cut through the broken propeller blade. Once he finished, he jumped on the metal; causing it to break and fall to the earth below.

"Stand by Sonic," Tails said. "I'm beginning the jump-start."

"I'm ready," Sonic answered.

Tails began pushing one of the blades, his jets flaring up with the effort.

Sonic was waiting by the red lever when some of shadow's troops arrived and began shooting at Sonic. Sonic used his shield to protect himself from the bullets. He began backing so he'd have room to gather speed and attack, when he stepped on some loose debris. It slipped out from under him, causing Sonic to lose balance and fall backward out of the plane. Sonic quickly reached his hand and managed grab a piece of cable, holding onto it for dear life.


	18. Chapter 17

"They are not getting through here," Knuckles growled as he fired another shot at the doorway, keeping the intruders back. "So what…"

Shadow began firing shots at the bridge from a higher opening. Knuckles and the other crew members took cover. Shadow then pulled out an arrow and fired it at a computer consul. The arrow plugged into the system and released a virus into the computers; causing another engine to fail. Shadow left the bridge as the ship began to fall.

"Shadow is here," Knuckles reports. "He is heading to the detection level."

Rouge was still lying in the same spot from when the Hulk had hit her when she heard Knuckles' transmission.

"Does anybody copy?" He asked.

"Rouge here," she said as she forced herself up and walked forward. "I'm on my way."

"Tails," Knuckles said. "We need that engine up!"

"Workin' on it," Tails replied as he continued to push the propeller blades.

Sonic managed to grab the cable with his other hand and began climbing it.

Silthor ran into the detention center. He saw the cell door opening and Robotnik stepping out.

"NNOOOO!" Silthor shouted as he lunged at Robotnik. Instead of tackling him, Silthor passed right through Robotnik and into the cell. The door shut behind him and he turned to see Robotnik smirking at him.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Robotnik said with a smirk

.

Shadow ducked under some pipes and continued down the dark walkway. He stopped halfway across. He pulled out an arrow, turned around, and fired.

Rouge dodged the arrow and punched at Shadow. Shadow dodged and punched at Rouge. She dodged and kicked him. Rouge the punched Shadow and backed flipped away. Shadow fired another arrow. Rouge dodged. She jumped and used her wings to help her flip to the other side. Rouged than grabbed the bow. Shadow elbowed her and then kicked her back. Rouge managed hold to the bow string and used it to give her extra speed as she let fly her own kicks and punches.

Silthor shouted and swung his hammer at the glass. The glass cracked, but the holding mechanisms opened a little. Silthor realized he couldn't escape and just glared at Robotnik.

"You seem to be very powerful," Robotnik said as he walked close to the cage's control panel. "Why don't we test just how strong you are."

Robotnik's hand moves toward the release button when he hears foot steps. Robotnik looks up and saw Charmy walk in holding a strange gun.

"Move away please," Charmy said.

Robotnik held his hands up and stepped back from the control panel.

"You like it?" Charmy asked, nodding his head to the gun in his hands. "G.U.N. began developing it before you disappeared. I don't even know what it does."

Charmy began powering the gun up.

"But I'd like to find out," he said with a smirk.

Charmy then let out a small gasp as something entered his back.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Silthor shouted.

The Robotnik in front of the control panel disappeared and the real Robotnik was behind Charmy holding the knife. Robotnik ten pulled the knife out and Charmy collapsed.

Robotnik walked by Charmy and went back to the control panel. With one last smirk at Silthor, he pressed the release button. The holding mechanisms released and the cage, with Silthor trapped inside, fell from the plane.


	19. Chapter 18

Shadow punched Rouge and kicked out. Rouge dodged the kick and countered with one of her own. Shadow was knocked to the side and his head slammed into the rail, bending the bars. He groaned and, in kneeling position, looked back up at Rouge. Shadows eyes were still blue, but there was a distinct reddish tint.

"Rouge?" Shadow asked her, sounding dazed.

Rouge kicked Shadow in the head, knocking him out.

The cage kept flipping as it fell, tossing Silthor around inside. He fell next to the crack he had made before and tried to hit it again, but he fell away from it. He tumbled around before he braced himself on one side. He could see the crack opposite him. He crouched and launched himself towards it, holding his hammer out. He burst through the glass just as the cage smashed into pieces on some rocks. Silthor crashed into the nearby field.

Robotnik was still smirking at the spot wear Silthor had fallen. He heard movement and turned to see that Charmy was still alive, blood flowing from his wound.

"You're going to lose," Charmy said.

"And why's that?" Robotnik asked.

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes have scattered. Your flying fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Robotnik questioned.

"You lack convection," Charmy replied.

"I don't think I'm…"

Robotink was cut off as the weapon discharged, blasting him back.

"So that's what it does," Charmy concluded.

Tails had finally gotten the propeller up to speed and the plane began leveling out.

"Sonic, pull the lever!" Tails ordered. "NOW!"

"Give me a Sonic second!" Sonic replied as he continued climbing up the cable.

The propeller blade Tails had been pushing moved away from his hands. The blade behind soon caught up with him.

"Uh-oh," Tails said, his eyes wide with fear. The force of the speed soon forced him down between the propellers, tossing him around.

Sonic managed to finally pull up himself back onto the ship. He reached up and pulled the red lever, causing the blades to slow down. Tails fell through the blades and began flying back to the ship, his suit barely functioning. He flew through the opening and crashed into a solider who had been about to fire at Sonic. The solider was knocked unconscious and Tails' suit went offline.

Robotnik got on board a plane and escaped.

Knuckles arrived at the holding cell and saw Charmy. He rushed over to Charmy.

"Sorry boss," Charmy said. "Robotnik got away."

"That doesn't matter," replied Knuckles. "Just stay with me!"

"I can't do that," Charmy coupled, blood coming out of the corners of his mouth. "I'm clocking out."

"No!" Knuckles growled. "You'll be fine! We'll get you fixed up!"

"It's alight," Charmy said, trying to smile. "We knew this wouldn't work without…"

Charmy stopped blinking, his eyes glazing over. Knuckles looked down as he fought back his grief. He backed away from Charmy as the medical team arrived.

"Charmy is down," Knuckles announced over the intercom, causing Sonic and Tails to look up.

"A medical unit is heading to your location," came another voice.

"They're here," Knuckles replied. "They called it."


	20. Chapter 19

Sonic and Tails were sitting at the conference table; Knuckles was standing at the head, holding something in his hands.

"I found these in Charmy's jacket," Knuckles said. "I guess he never did get you to sign them."

He threw the objects, witch turned out to be cards in Sonic's direction. The landed, scattered on the table. Sonic reached out and picked up the one closest to him. It was one of Charmy's trading cards. It had a picture of sonic smiling and flashing a thumbs-up. There was blood on one conner.

"We're dead in the air here," Knuckles continued. "Our communications, the location of the Master Emerald, Mighty, Silthor…I've got nothing for you. I lost my one god eye."

Knuckles bowed his head in grief. "Maybe I had that coming."

Tails was sitting stunned. Sonic put the card down. Knuckles started up again.

"Yes, I did agree to let G.U.N. build an arsenal with the Master Emerald," Knuckles confessed. "I never believed in that though because I was playing something even riskier. I hoped that I could bring back together a group of remarkable people to see if they could work together again when we needed them to, to fight the battles normal people never could. Charmy Bee died still believing in that idea…In heroes."

Tails stood up suddenly and left.

"Well," Knuckles said staring at the spot where Tails had left. "It's an old-fashioned notion."

Silthor walked through the field to where his hammered had landed. He held out his hand, but the hammer didn't move. He balled his hand into a fist.

"You fell out of the sky," an old security guard said to Mighty, who was just waking up. Mighty was sitting in a big pile of rubble in an old abandoned warehouse.

"Did I hurt anybody?" Mighty asked the security guard, worried.

"There's nobody here to get hurt," the guard replied. "You did scare the crap out of some pigeons though."

"Lucky," Mighty said, relieved.

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell."

"You saw?"

"The whole thing. Right through the ceiling. All big and green. Here..."

The guard tossed Mighty a water bottle.

"I thought you could use some refreshment," the guard said.

"Thanks," mighty replied drinking some water.

"You an alien?" the guard asked.

"What?" Mighty siad, startled.

"From outer space, an alien."

"No."

"Well, then you've got a condition."

Mighty just nodded.

Shadows was restrained on a bed, groaning. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, his fists tightening.

"Shadow," Rouge said comforting. "You're going to be alright."

"You know that," Shadow answered sarcastically. "Is that what you know? I've got no window. I have to flush him out."

"You got to level put," Rouge replied, pouring a glass of water. "it's going to take time."

"You don't understand," Shadow said, turning his head to look at her. "Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what's it like to be un made."

"You know I do," Rouge answered.

Shadow turned away, gasping.

"Why am I back," he asked. "How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration," Rouge answered. "I hit you really hard on the head."

"Thanks."

Rouge sat on the bed and began removing Shadow's restraints.

"Rouge…" Shadow began, causing her to pause. "How many did I…"

"Don't," Rouge interrupted. "Don't do that to yourself, Shadow. It was Eggman. It was mind control. It wasn't you."

"Did Robotnik get away?"

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where," Rouge said as she got up.

"Didn't need to know," Shadow replied, as moved his legs over the side of the bed. "I didn't ask."

Shadow reached for the glass of water as Rouge paced.

"He's going to make his play soon though," Shadow said, drinking the water. "Today."

"We have to stop him," Rouge said turning to face Shadow.

"Yeah," Shadow asked skeptically. "Who's 'we'?"

"I don't know. Whoever's left."

"Well, if I put an arrow through Robotnik's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose."

"That sounds more like you," Rouge smiled as she sat next to Shadow.

"But you don't," Shadow said looking at Rouge. "You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Robotnik do to you?"

"He didn't. I just…" Rouge tried to reply. "I was just reminded why I had been a member of team Dark all those years ago."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Tails looked at the empty space where the cell used to be.

Sonic walked in, but Tails didn't even turn. Sonic leaned against the railing.

"Did he marry?" Sonic asked.

"No," Tails replied.

"I'm sorry," Sonic said. "I wasn't there to get to know him. He seemed like a good kid."

"Yeah," Tails smirked. "He was an idiot."

"Why?" Sonic questioned. "For believing."

"For taking on Eggman alone."

"He was going his job."

"He was out of his league," Tails scoffed. "He should have waited. He should have…"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out Tails," Sonic tried to comfort.

"Right," Tails mocks. "I've heard that before."

"This isn't the first time we've lost a soldier," Sonic tried to reason.

"We are not soldiers," Tails growled, trying to hold back tears.

Sonic just stood patiently.

"I am not marching to G.U.N's fife," Tails finally said.

"Neither an I," replied Sonic. "They've got the same blood on their hands as Eggman does. But right now we've got to put that behind us and get this done."

Sonic paused before continuing. Tails looked at the spot where Charmy had died.

"Now Eggman needs a power source," Sonic began reasoning. "If we can put together a list…"

"He made it personal," Tails interrupted, looking back at Sonic.

"That's not the point," Sonic tried to get back on topic.

"That is the point," Tails said thinking. "That's Eggman's point! He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart," Sonic guessed.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great…but he knows he has to take us out to win right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it," Tails paused as he began to under stand. "He wants an audience."

"Right," Sonic agreed. " I caught his act in Eastoplas."

"Yeah, that was just previews," Tails said as he began pacing. "This is opening night. And Eggman, he's a full-tilt- diva, right? He wants flowers. he wants parades. He want wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…"

Tails stopped as he realized where Eggman was going to be.

"Why that son of a…."

In Station Square, on top of Tails Tower, Vector was setting up the portal generator.

The door opened as Sonic walked over to Rouge.

"Time to go," he said.

"Go where?" Rouge asked.

"I'll tell you on the way," Sonic replied. "Can you fly one of those jets?"

"I can," Shadow said as he entered.

Sonic looked at Rouge, who gave him a brief nod, and back at Shadow.

"You got a suit?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Shadow answered.

"Then suit up."

In the field, Silthor picked up his hammer and held it to the sky. Clouds gathered and lightning struck the hammer, giving Silthor new energy.

Sonic and the others gathered there equipment and went to the hanger. A worker started to protest as they got onto one of the jets.

"Son," Sonic cut the worker off. "Just don't."

On the bridge, Knuckles was looking at Charmy's trading cards. One of the bridge officers came up to him.

"Sir," the officer began. "Those were in Agent Bee's locker…not his jacket."

"They needed the push," Knuckles replied, not looking up.

A streak passed the window followed by a plane. A announcement of an unauthorized departure came over the intercom.

"They found it," Knuckles said.

"Get our communications back up," Knuckles ordered. "Whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything."

"Yes Sir," came the reply.

Tails streaked over Station Square, his suit's jets faltering briefly before stabilizing. He headed strait for Tails Tower.

The portal machine came to life.

"Sir," Jarvis reported as Tails came to the roof. "I've turned off the Arc Reactor, but the device is already self-sustaining."

Tails hovered over the roof.

"Shut it down Vector," Tails commanded.

"It's too late," Vector replied. "It can't be stopped now. We're going to see a new universe."

"Okay," Tails said. He lifted his hands and released a blast at the machine. The blast bounced off some sort of shield, throwing both Vector and Tails back.

"The barrier is pure energy," Jarvis reported as Tails balanced himself again. "It's unbreachable."

"Yeah, I got that," Tails replied, as he looked down at Robotnik and began lowering himself. "Plan B."

"Sir," Jarvis protested. "The Mark 7 is not ready for deployment."

"Then skip the spinning rims," Tails commanded. "We're on the clock."

Tails lowered himself onto his landing platform, and began to walk as the robot hands came up and began removing his armor.

Robotnik also walked into the building.

"Please tell me your going to appeal to my humanity," Robotnik smirked as he walked into the room.

"Actually," Tails replied. "I'm planning to threaten you."

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah," Tails said as he walked down the stairs. "It's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glowing glove of destiny."

Tails walked over to the inside bar.

"Would you like a drink," Tails asked.

"Stalling me won't change anything," Robotnik replied.

"Threatening," Tails corrected. "Are you sure you don't want a drink, because I'm having one."

"The Vulgoons are coming. Nothing will change that," Robotnik said with confidence. "What have I to fear?"

"The Sonic Avengers," Tails replied as he opened a bottle.

Robotnik raised an eyebrow.

"That's what we call ourselves," Tails clarified. "Sort of like a team. 'Mobius' mightiest heroes' sort of thing."

"Yes," Robotnik mocked. "I've met them."

"Takes us a little while to get any traction," Tails admitted, attaching something to both wrists. "But let's do a head-count. Your arch rival, who's a living legend. A time traveler with amazing powers. An armadillo with breath-taking anger management issues. The Ultimate Life Form. A professional spy. And you… have managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Robotnik said.

"Not a great plan," Tails replied, walking out from behind the bar. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an Army," Robotnik growled.

"We have a Hulk!" Tails countered.

"But I thought the beast had wondered off."

"You're missing the point," Tails cut in. "There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't save the world…"

"You can be sure we'll avenge it!"

"How will your friends have time for me," Robotnik said menacingly, as he stepped closer. "When they're so busy fighting you."

Robotnik's gauntlet flared as he touched Tails on the chest. There was a slight think, but nothing else.

Confused, Robotnik tried again. It was the same result.

"This usually works," Robotnik said, puzzled.

"Well, performance issues, it's not un common," Tails replied. "One out of five…"

Tails was cut off as Robotnik grabbed his throat and threw him across the room.

"Jarvis," Tails said as he got up off the floor. "Any time now."

Tails barely got onto his feet before Robotnik had him by the throat again.

"You will all fall before me," Robotnik growled.

"Deploy." Tails gasped out. "Deploy!"

Robotnik threw Tails out the window. He turned and saw the back wall opening. Something big streaked past him and after Tails.

Tails stabilized himself and began using his Tails to slow his fall, making sure his arms were out. The machine above him locked onto the sensors he had put on his wrists and grabbed on. The machine opened up and began forming a suit around Tails. Tails stopped his namesake as the suit finished forming and the jets took over. He flew back up to a startled Robotnik.

"There's one last person you pissed off," Tails said. "His name was Charmy."

Tails lifted his hands and blasted Robotnik.

Just then, the machine activated and created a portal. The Vulgoon army began coming through.

"Right," said Tails as he switched to battle mode. "Army.


	22. Chapter 21

Tails flew up into the oncoming hoard. He dodged a shot and blasted the first few, giving time for his suit to lock onto the others. The missiles destroyed many more But there so many. Several flew past Tails and began firing at the screaming citizens below, destroying cars and buildings, and starting fires.

Robotnik walked out onto the balcony, enjoying the destruction before him. Silthor landed on another part of the balcony.

"Robotnik!" Silthor shouted. "Turn of the machine or I'll destroy the Master Emerald!"

"You can't!" Robotnik gloated. "There is no stopping it. There is only the war!"

"So be it," Silthor growled.

Robotnik jumped over to Silthor, intending to punch him with gauntlet, but Silthor jumped back in time. Robotnik then swung out his arm and Silthor ducked. Robotnik fired a blast that Silthor deflected with his hammer. They both swung at each other. Their weapons met and caused an explosion that knocked off one of the letters on the tower.

Meanwhile, the plane caring the others arrived.

"Tails," Rouge radioed. "We're on Route 3 heading north east."

"What, did you stop for drive through?" Tails asked. "Never mind. Swing up Park. I'm going to lay them out for you."

Tails flew past where Robotnik and Silthor were fighting and through the skyscrapers. The plane readied it's weapon and fired at the aliens chasing Tails as they flew past.

"Sir, we have more incoming," Jarvis reported.

"Fine," answered Tails. "Let's keep them occupied."

Silthor swung at Robotnik, but Robotnik dogged the blow. Robotnik then grabbed Silthor and threw him into the side. Rouge and Shadow spotted the two combatants. Shadow maneuvered the plane closer and began firing at Robotnik. Robotnik threw Silthor aside and fired a blast at the plane, setting fire one of it's wings. Robotnik watched as the plane began losing control. Silthor took advantage of Robotnik's distraction and tackled him. He than began punching Robotnik mercilessly as the plane began to fall.

Shadow did his best to fly the damaged airplane, barely avoiding buildings, and crashed onto the street below. Shadow and Rouge undid their seat belts and exited the plane with Sonic.

"We've got to get back up there," Sonic said as the three ran through the streets. But all three soon stopped when they heard a strange noise.

Coming through the portal was a ignoramus creature. It seemed to be a combat ion of a living creature and machine. It could fly, though it didn't seem to have wings in the conventional way. The giant monstrosity roared as it flew down from the portal. Sonic and the others could just stair numbly as it flew over them. Several of the smaller aliens jumped off from the creature and landed on the nearby buildings.

"Tails," Sonic said through his com link. "Are you seeing this?"

"Seeing yes," Tails replied. "Still working on believing. Where's Mighty? Has he shown up yet?"

"Mighty," Sonic said, confused.

"Just keep posted," Tails responded. "Jarvis, find me a soft spot."

Silthor and Robotnik were locked together at the moment.

"Look at this!" Silthor shouted, gesturing to all the destruction. "Look around you! Do you think this madness will end with your rule?!"

"It's to late," Robotnik replied, with what sounded like regret in his voice. "It's to later too stop it."

"No," Silthor replied, gently. "We can stop it. If you just help us."

Robotnik looked at Silthor with regret, but then wicked smile spread across his features as he stabbed Silthor in the side with a small knife. Silthor gasped, and dropped his hammer. He staggered back.

"You're so naive," Robotnik mocked.

Silthor glared at Robotnik. With a shout, Silthor punched Robotnik who had been to startled to dodged. Silthor kicked Robotnik and ripped his gauntlet off. Silthor then lifted Robotnik and slammed him onto the floor. Silthor advanced and Robotnik rolled over the side of the balcony. Silthor watched as Robotnik was rescued by a passing alien.

Robotnik took control and flew into the city.

Sonic, Rouge, and Shadow were taking temporary cover behind a taxi.

"We've got civilians trapped," Shadow began to tell Sonic, but was cut off by a group of aliens flying overhead. Sonic recognized the leader.

"Eggman," he growled.

Robotnik and the aliens began firing at the street, destroying cars and causing panic.

"The sitting ducks out here," Sonic said.

A blast nearly missed the trio. Rouge pulled out here guns and began firing as Shadow made his way to another overturned taxi.

"We've got this," Rouge said to Sonic. "You can go."

Sonic looked over at Shadow.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic," Shadow said, as he got an arrow ready. "It would be my pleasure."

He stood up and fired an arrow. The arrow loved itself in one of the aliens then let out several shots from the side, killing even more aliens. Rouge began firing again as Sonic ran after Robotnik.

Sonic jumped onto a bus and ran across it, coding several blasts. He jumped onto the car in front. A explosion lifted up the car. Sonic used to momentum and curled up into a ball and shot through the air. He uncurled as he approached the ground and took off running.

Rouge covered Shadow, as he helped people escape from a burning buss. Once everyone was off, he joined Rouge in firing at the aliens.

"Just like the Black Arms invasion all over again," Rouge commented.

"I couldn't agree more," Shadow growled as he continued to fire arrows.

"It's going to be an hour to scrabble the National Guard," a police officer reported to another.

"The National Guard?" the second one questioned. The two ducked as a blast went off behind them. "Doesn't anyone know what's happening here?"

"Do we?" the first officer asked.

Sonic landed on the car in front of the two officers.

"You need men in these buildings," Sonic said, pointing to the nearby sky scrapers. "The people inside are going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basement or to the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter, at least far back as 39th."

"Why should I take orders form you?" the second officer questioned.

Just then, a group off aliens attacked Sonic. He deflected a blast with his shield and punched the alien closest to him. Another one began firing at him. Sonic used his shilled to protect himself as he attacked the alien and kicked the ones next to it. He then used several homing attacks to take out the rest and landed on the car in front of the officers.

The officers looked a Sonic for a moment shocked. They then turned to do as Sonic had ordered.

Tails flew toward the giant creature and released several small missiles. It didn't seem to hurt the creature, but it roared in anger. It turned and began flying toward Tails.

"We'll we've got its attention," Tails said to himself. "What was step 2 again?"

Tails turned and flew off, the creature following close behind.

Shadow knocked an alien over and used an arrow to finish it off. Another alien jumped at Shadow and tackled him to the ground. Rouge used a alien spear she had acquired. to deflect a blow from an alien. She then spun and blasted, with her spear, a alien that had been trying to sneak up on her. She spun again and blasted the one she had been fighting.

Shadow stabbed the alien on top of and to his feet. More aliens surrounded them one one off the ones in the back began to fire at them. Rouge used her spear to fire at the oncoming aliens. Shadow slid past one of the aliens and was able to kill the one that had been hiring at them. He the pulled out another arrow and shot the one he had slid past.

Sonic then came and used his shilled to knock away some aliens that had been about to attack Shadow from behind. Blots of lightning destroyed several more aliens as Silthor joined the group.

"What's the story upstairs," Sonic asked Silthor.

"The barrier surrounding the Master Emerald is impenetrable," Silthor answered.

"He's right," Tails said over the com. "We've got to deal these guys first."

"How do we do this?" Rouge asked.

"As a team," Sonic replied.

"I have unfinished business with Robotnik," Silthor growled.

"Yeah," Shadow said as he pulled his arrows out of nearby aliens. "Well get in line."

"Save it," Sonic said. "Eggman's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these thing could run wild. We've got Tails up top. He's going to need..."

Sonic stopped when he heard the sound of a motorcycle behind him. He turned as saw Mighty driving up. Sonic and the others walked over to Mighty.

"Well," Mighty said as the others approached. "This all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Rouge replied.

"Sorry," Mighty answered.

"No," Rouge said quickly. "We could use a little worse."

"Tails," Sonic said into his com link. "We've got him."

"Mighty?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Sonic said with a grin. "Just like you said.

"Good," Tails replied. "Tell him to suit up. I'm bring the party to you."

Tails flew around the corner of a sky scraper, the giant creature following behind. The others looked up as the creature roared. Silthor tightened his grip on his hammer.

"I-i fail to see how that's a party," Rouge said.

Tails lead the creature lowered and it began sliding across the street toward the others. Mighty began walking toward it.

"Mighty," Sonic called. "Now might be a really good time to get angry."

"That's my secret Sonic," Mighty replied as he walked. He looked back at the others. "I'm always angry."

He turned back as his body began to grow and turned green. The Hulk punched the on coming creature, digging his feet in as he slid backwards as the creature began to flip forward. The source was damaging the creature and pieces of armor began to fall off.

"Hold on," Tails said as he hovered in front of the creature.

He shot a missile into the exposed flesh. Sonic shielded Rouge from the fire as the missile and creature exploded. The aliens on the sky scrapers roared at the fall of their creature. The Hulk roared in response as Tails landed next to the others. They all got ready for the oncoming threat.

Robotnik, observing the heroes, ordered "Send the rest!"


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but someone is borrowing my movie right now. My DeviantART username is the same as mine here (Less confusing that way.) I don't have a lot on there right now because my paint program is being weird, but I will put more pictures up as soon as I can.**

**Chapter 22:**

More creatures and aliens began coming through the portal.

"Guys," Rouge said, calling their attention to the portal.

"Call it Sonic," Tails said.

"Alright, listen up," Sonic began, looking at the others. "Until we can close the portal, our priority is containment. Shadow, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Tails. You've got the perimeter. Anything that gets out three blocks you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" Shadow asked Tails.

"Right," Tails agreed and walked over to Shadow. "Brace yourself Legolas."

Tails grabbed Shadow by his arrow quiver and took off. Sonic turned back to the others.

"Silthor," Sonic continued. "You've got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them 've got the lighting… Light those freaks up."

Silthor nodded and began to glow as he too took to the sky.

"You and me," Sonic said to Rouge. "We stay here on the ground, keep the fight here. And Hulk…"

The green armadillo turned and growled. Sonic pointed into the sky.

"Smash," Sonic said with a smile.

The Hulk smiled as well before leaping onto the side of a building. He punched the alien that was there and grabbed the other one. He leaped through the air and onto another building, smashing the alien into the side. He punched and smacked the aliens clinging to this building and leaped toward the next one, getting high enough to hit a few of the aliens that were flying by.

Silthor fly to the top of Empire State Building and held onto the side. He raised his hammer and called lighting to him. The lightning passed through Silthor and into the building, arcs of electrify shattering several windows. Then, with a yell, Silthor redirected the lightning towards the portal. The lightning fried several of the smaller aliens and struck one of the gigantic creatures. It roared as the lightning pushed it back into the were it exploded.

Knuckles was at his station, watching the news reports of the invasion when one of the agents came up to him.

"Sir," the agent said. "The consul is on."

Knuckles sighed and minimized the news feed.

Shadow shot another alien.

"Tails," he said as he reached for another arrow. "You've gat a lot of strays sniffing your Tail."

"Just trying to keep them off the streets," Tails replied as he maneuvered through the buildings.

"Well they can't bank," Shadow informed and, without looking, shot an alien with an exploding arrow."

"I will roger that," Tails said and began looking for a good spot.

Shadow fired another arrow at the engine of one of the flying contraptions the aliens were on. The arrow heated the metal and caused the machine to exploded into two flaming chunks. One hit a building and the other destroyed one of Tails' pursuers.

Tails took advantage of this and slowed briefly. He blasted one of the aliens that sped past him. He accelerated, dodging blasts aimed at him and turned sharply in front of a building. One of his pursuers crashed into the building, but the rest were still following Tails.

Tails flew an underground valley and the rest crashed.

"Nice call," Tails complimented Shadow. "What else do you have?"

"Well Silthor's taking a squadron down on sixth," Shadow answered.

"And he didn't invite me?" Tails teased as he flew off.

One of the gigantic creatures approached a nearby sky scraper. The Hulk jumped out of the building and onto the creature. He pulled it's head to the side, forcing the creature to turn. Part of the creature's side scraped the building, shattering several windows, but leaving the building standing.

Rouge was thrown backwards and the alien that threw her tried to stab be her with his spear. Rouge rolled out of the way and kicked the alien. She then grabbed his spear and blasted him. Rouge heard a noise behind her. She spun around, ready to blast, and saw Sonic. Rouge lowered her weapon breathing hard.

"Sonic," Rouge said. "None of this is going to mean a thing if we can't close that portal."

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it," Sonic replied as they both looked at the portal.

"Maybe it's not about guns," Rouge said.

"If you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride," Sonic said, looking at more aliens headed their way.

"I've got a ride," Rouge responded, looking at some the aliens flying over head. She began backing up. "I could use a boost though."

Sonic, realizing what she was doing, backed up as well.

"Are you sure about this?" Sonic asked, getting his shield ready.

"Yeah," Rouge said, glancing at the aliens again. "It's going to be fun."

Rouge ran at Sonic and jumped onto his shield. Sonic pushed up, throwing Rouge into the air. Rouge flapped her wings and grabbed onto one of the flying machines. Sonic watched as the machine flew away, taking Rouge with it, when a blast near his head brings him back to the battle.

Rouge climbed up onto the machine. She cut the alien pilot's harness and kicked over the side. She then grabbed the controls.

"Come on," Rouge muttered as she worked the unfamiliar controls. "Turn. Turn. TURN!"

She got the machine to turn just in time, the back bumping off a building. She continued flying when another alien began firing at her. She maneuvered as best she could. The alien was destroyed by Tails, who nodded at Rouge as he flew by.

Tails accelerated and fired at the aliens below him. He landed near Sonic just as he finished a homing attack on an alien. Sonic braced himself as tails fired at Sonic's shield. Sonic turned the shield so the beam destroyed several aliens. Tails took off again and Sonic sped down the street.

Tails blasted some of aliens climbing the nearby skyscraper and flew past Shadow who fired at alien that was climbing toward him. He ducked as shots flew past his head. He stood and fired at the alien that had shot at him. The alien crashed into the side of one of the giant flying creatures.

On top of the creature, Silthor and the Hulk were battling aliens. The Hulk than ripped off a piece of armor and stabbed it into the creature. Silthor then hit the piece the piece the Hulk had placed with his lightning charged hammer, sending electrify through the creature. The creature crashed though a building side and landed heavily, dead. Silthor and Hulk breathed heavily as they looked at what they had accomplished. Hulk's fist suddenly shot out and hit Silthor, sending him flying.

On roof of the tower, Vector slowly rose. He was covered in dust and had blood dripping from a wound on his head. He looked around, mouth agape, at the battle that was taking place.

Sonic struggled as he held a spear point away from his face. He then shoved it to the side and punched the alien that was holding the spear, knocking him out. Sonic rose to his feet and put his shield back on his arm.

"Sonic!" Shadow's voice came over the radio. "Go to the bank on the 2nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians there.

"I'm on it," Sonic replied as he ran toward the bank.

Inside the bank, the aliens stood on the balcony and had their weapons pointed at the people below. The were a few gasps of fear as the crowd was held hostage, among them was a pink hedgehog that had come to station square for some shopping. Her name was Amy.

One of the aliens pulled out a small device and pressed a button. It began making beeping noises and was flashing blue.

Sonic sudden jumped in through the window behind the aliens. He through his shield at the alien holding the device. The alien dropped the device and was knocked over the railing. The other aliens immediately started firing their weapons at Sonic, causing him to take cover behind a over turned desk nearby. The beeping got louder.

Sonic kick the desk toward the aliens, crushing one and tripping the other. Sonic ran to another alien and began punching him. Gasps came from the crowd, though they couldn't see exactly what was happening. Amy looked on, worried. Sonic tossed the alien he had been fighting over the balcony.

"Everyone clear out!" Sonic commanded.

The other alien, the one that had tripped, grabbed Sonic from behind and held him in a head lock. The alien began pulling of his helmet. Sonic elbowed the alien, loosing his grip. Another alien came from behind a column and began shooting at Sonic.

Sonic flipped backwards over the alien that was holding him and grabbed his back, using him as a shield. The alien he was holding collapsed Sonic could see the one that had been firing diving for the device. Sonic grabbed his shield and made his way for the window.

The alien through the device just as Sonic curled into a ball behind his shield. The device went off, causing a fiery blue explosion. The explosion caused a lot of damage, killed the alien, and through Sonic high into the air. He landed heavily on a car, denting the roof and smashing several windows. He groaned as he got up.

The fireman arrived and began directing the civilians out of the building. As Amy brought out, she saw Sonic. She tried to go to her husband, but a police officer pulled her aside.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

"Director Knuckles," the female consul member spoke. "The counsel has already made a decision."

"I recognize the that you've made a decision," Knuckles replied. "But because it's a stupid decision, I've elected to ignore it."

"Knuckles, you're closer than any of our subs," said the chief counsel member. "You scramble that jet…"

"That is the city of Station Square," Knuckles cut him off. "Until I'm certain that Sonic and the others can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population."

"If don't hold them here," the chief counsel member continued. "We lose everything."

"If I send that bird out," Knuckles retorted. "We already have."

Knuckles cut the communication off before they could respond.

A blast went by Rouge. She looked back to see who had fired.

"Oh," Rouge said, as she turned back to the controls. "You."

Robotnik grit his teeth and continued to fire at Rouge. She managed to dodge them all.

"Shadow!" she called into her comm link.

"Rouge," Shadow said in surprise, watching the fight. "What are you doing?"

"A little help!" Rouge said as a blast scraped the side of her ship.

Shadow pulled another arrow.

"I got him," Shadow said with a smirk as he took aim. Shadow watched as Robotnik began to fly past and let the arrow lose.

Robotnik caught the arrow before it could hit him. He looked at it with a smirk. The arrow suddenly beeped and exploded. Robotnik was blown from his ship and crashed landed on the balcony of Tails Tower.

Rouge, meanwhile, took careful aim and leaped off her ship. She flipped, opened her wings, and glided safely onto the roof of Tails Tower.

Robotnik began rising from where he had landed. He looked up suddenly as when a roar reached his ear. He turned to see the giant green figure of the Hulk leaping towards him. The Hulk landed and smashed his hist into Robotnik, sending him flying. Robotnik crashed through a wind and landed on the floor. He quickly got up to his feet. The Hulk smashed his fists to the floor and began charging Robotnik again.

"ENOUGH!" Robotnik shouted, causing the Hulk to stop his advance. "You are, all of you, beneath me! I am an emperor you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by…"

Robotnik was cut off as the Hulk lifted him by the leg. The Hulk smashed him into the ground repeatedly before letting him go. Robotnik lay motionless on the floor, his force field saving him from being killed but it didn't stop all the pain. The Hulk began walking away.

"Puny emperor," he said as he left.

Rouge slowly approached the portal generator, she could see the Master Emerald inside.

"The gauntlet…" came Vector's voice. Rouge turned to see him leaning over the side of the roof.

"Vector," Rouge said as she went over to him.

"Robotnik's gauntlet," Vector continued. "The energy. The barrier can't be broken. You can't fight…"

"It's not your fault," Rouge comforted him. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"Actually, I think I did," said Vector. "I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Robotnik's gauntlet," Rouge said, realizing what Vector was saying.

"It may be able to close the portal," Vector confirmed. "And I'm looking right at it."

One of the big flying creatures smashed the side of a building as it flew by, Tails in pursuit. Tails fired a laser at the creature.

"Sir," Jarvis informed. "We will lose power before we penetrate that shell."

Tails cut the laser off and flew around a building to get ahead of the creature.

"Jarvis," Tails said, forming a plan. "You ever hear the tale of Jonah?"

"I wouldn't consider him a role model," Jarvis replied.

Tails opened side compartments on his legs, getting the missiles ready as he flew toward the creature. The creature roared and Tails flew down it's throat. Tails flew through the beast, releasing missiles all the way and destroying the creature from the inside out.

Tails was tossed to the ground by the explosion. He stood up and stumbled as a shot hit him in the chest. Another shot blew him back to the ground. The aliens began approaching his downed form.

Shadow turned quickly and shot a alien that had landed behind him. He reached back for another arrow, but discovered he was out. An alien climbed up the side of the building and swung his spear at Shadow. Shadow blocked the swing with his bow and punched the alien. He then kicked the alien over the side of the building.

Shadow turned and saw several aliens flying toward him. He quickly grabbed his arrow from the alien he had shot and placed it back in his quiver, giving it another head. The aliens began firing at the building. Shadow jumped over the side and drew his arrow. He fired it and used it as a grappling hook. Shadow swung through a window and into the building.

The Hulk smashed two more aliens into the ground. He kicked another one away and grabbed another, tossing it a side. A shot hit him in the shoulder and the Hulk turned to see a lot of aliens hovering above him. They all began firing at him. The Hulk let out a roar of defiance, but the onslaught forced him to his knees.

A plane began rising on a platform.

"Guardian Knuckles is no longer in command," the councilwoman said to the pilot over the comm. "Override order 7-Alpha-1-1."

"7-Alpha-1-1 confirmed," said the pilot. "We're go for takeoff."

"Sir, we have a bird in motion!" reported a agent. Knuckles turned and ran off the bridge. "Anyone on deck, we have a rouge bird. We need to shut it down! Repeat, takeoff is not authorized."

Knuckles went out a door onto the runway carrying a rocket launcher. He took aim as the plane passed him and fired. The rocket hit one of the wings, destroying it and setting the plane on fire. The plane skidded across the runway and stopped right before it fell off the edge.

Knuckles turned as he heard the sound of another plane. He saw it moving across the lower runway. He instinctively pulled out his handgun, but lowered it as the plane took off. Knuckles went back inside.

"Tails," Knuckles said into his comm link. "Do you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city.

"How long?" Tails asked. He tried to get up, but an alien smacked his head with a spear.

"Three minutes," Knuckles informed. "Max. the payload will wipe out the whole city."

Tails blasted the alien that hit him. He blasted several others as he rose to his feet."

"Jarvis," Tails ordered. "Put everything we've got into the thrusters."

"I just did," Jarvis replied.

Tails took off into the sky.

The plane made it's approach toward Station Square. The pilot pressed a button and the missile began flying toward the city.

"Package is sent," the pilot reported as he turned his plane around. "Detonation in 2 minutes, 30 seconds, mark."

Sonic and Silthor both held out their hands as their weapons returned to them. Sonic turned did a homing attack on alien behind him while Silthor attacked several others with his hammer. Sonic turned to find his next opponent when a shot hit him in the side, causing him to fall with a gasp of pain. Silthor blocked several more shots as Sonic struggled to get back up. Silthor hit a car with his hammer, causing it to flip forward and crush the aliens. He then turned and threw his hammer at another one and went over to were Sonic was kneeling.

Silthor offered Sonic his hand which Sonic took, grateful. Sonic held his side as Silthor helped him to his feet. Sonic removed his hand to see blood spreading from the wound.

"You ready for another bout?" Silthor asked.

"Why?" Sonic asked, flashing a smirk. "You getting sleepy?"

Silthor called his hammer to him and the two prepared to fight once more.

**A/N: OH-NO! Sonic! Anyway, I'm almost done. I think the next chapter is the last one.**


	25. Chapter 24 END

**A/N: The final chapter...**

**Chapter 24:**

Vector set back up the computer and began typing.

"Right at the crown!" he told Rouge ,pointing at the spot.

Rouge put on the gauntlet and began slowly forcing her hand through the energy shield.

"I can close it!" Rouge reported into her comm link. "Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Sonic shouted.

"No," Tails interrupted. "Wait."

"Tails," Sonic replied. "These things are still coming! We can't hold them off forever."

"There's a nuke coming in," Tails informed as he flew. "It's gonna blow in less than a minute."

Tails spotted the missile and change course to pursue it.

"And I know just where to put it," Tails finished. Tails flew under the missile and grabbed hold.

"Tails," Sonic said, realizing what he was saying. "You know that's a one-way trip."

"Save the rest for the turn, J" Tails commanded, not willing to answer Sonic.

"Sir," Jarvis asked. "Shall I try Miss Cream?"

"Might as well," Tails said.

Cream sat on a plane, watching the news report and worrying about Tails and the others. She didn't hear her phone vibrating.

Knuckles and the other agents were also silent as he watched the news, worried about what might happen.

Tails remained focused as he approached the tower he had spent so long designing. The others watched on as he began pushing the missile up. Tails skimmed part of the building and continued flying toward the portal. Soon both he and the missile disappeared inside.

The agents burst into cheers, knowing the city had been saved. Knuckles continued watching the screen intently, hoping Tails would somehow make it out.

Tails flew the darkness of space with the missile. His suit began losing power and he fell from the missile. The missile continued onward toward the mothership. It hit, completely distorting it.

Back on Mobius, all the aliens began dieing and the flying creatures fell from the sky.

Tails closed his eyes, as he used the last of his energy.

Sonic and the others watched the portal, hoping that Tails would make it.

"Where are you little buddy?" Sonic said.

"Come on Tails," Rouge whispered, holding the gauntlet ready.

The explosion was growing rapidly, but there was still no sign of Tails. Sonic dropped his head a little. He knew what had to be done.

"Close it," he commanded Rouge, knowing that the portal couldn't be open any longer without the risk of the explosion reaching them.

Rouge turned from the portal and and thrust her hand through the shield. The gauntlet touched the Master Emerald, shutting down the machine. and the portal began closing.

Tails fell throughout the portal just before it shut completely. The others smiled at seeing him.

"He made it," said Sonic, relieved.

The watched him continue to fall and realized something was wrong.

"He's not slowing down," Silthor said. His body began glowing as he prepared to fly after Tails.

Before he could though, Hulk suddenly jumped from a nearby building and caught Tails. Hulk slid down the side of the building and then jumped, crash landing near Sonic and Silthor. He pushed Tails off him as the others came over.

"Is he breathing?" Sonic asked as Silthor turned Tails over on his back. Silthor ripped off Tails' mask.

Sonic put his ear near Tails' mouth, but didn't hear any breathing. Sonic got up again and saw that the arc reactor was dead. There was nothing Sonic could do. Sonic dropped his head in grief.

Hulk suddenly roared and Tails gasped.

"What the…" Tails said, looking around at the others. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"We won," Sonic answered, smiling.

"Alright," Tails said, breathing heavily. "Hurray. Good job guys… Let's just not come in tomorrow… Let's just take a day… Have you aver tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here.. I don't know what it is, but I wan to try it."

"We're not finished yet," Silthor said. They were all silent as they realized what he meant.

"And then shawarma after," Tails insisted.

Robotnik slowly crawled. He turned to see all of the Sonic Avengers.

"If it's all the same to you," Robotnik said."I'll have that drink now."

The Hulk just growls.

"Despite the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extraterrestrial attack," said a news reporter. "the extraordinary heroics of the group known as the Sonic Avengers has been to many a cause of not only comfort, but for celebration…"

"It's just really great knowing their out there…"

"And this green guy walks up and he goes… RROOAARR!"

"Superheroes in New York? Give me a break…"

"These so-called "heroes" have to be held responsible for the destruction done to this city. This was there fight. Where are they now?"

All of the Sonic avengers gather together to say farewell to Silthor.

"Though questions are being asked about the Avengers themselves. Their sudden appearance and equally sudden disappearance…"

"What, this is all somehow their fault?" Amy asked the reporter. "Sonic saved my life and many others. We should be grateful for what they did. Where ever any of them are, I would like to say thank you for being heroes again."

Knuckles closed the news feed.

"Where are the Sonic Avengers?" asked the chief counsel man.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts," Knuckles replied. "I'd say they earned a break."

"And the Master Emerald?" asked the council woman.

"Back where it belongs," Knuckles replied. "Saftely in it's shrine on the floating island."

"And Robotnik?"

"Being turned over to G.U.N. forces as we speak."

Sonic and the others shake hands with Silthor as a fire portal opens. Silthor waves to everyone one last time before disappearing through it.

"I don't think you understand what you've started," stated the counsel woman. "Letting the Sonic Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous."

"They surely are, and the whole world knows it," Knuckles replied. "Every world knows it."

Everyone said there goodbyes to each other. Tails and Mighty drove off in Tails' red convertible. Shadow and Rouge went off in her car that had been provided by G.U.N.

"Was that the point of all this?" the chief counsel man asked. "A Statement?"

"A promise," Knuckles replied simply.

Sonic looked briefly after the others, before turning and running into the sunset toward his home and family.

_THE END_

**A/N:** **Thank you for reading my story. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I would like to thank ****_TatlTails_**** and ****_ballandcup _****for commenting on practically every chapter. They kept me motivated.**

**P.S. Don't forget to check my profile for more of my work!**


End file.
